Senshi & Spies United
by Sokai
Summary: /ON HIATUS/ What happens when you take one part Sailor Senshi, one part Totally Spies, and involve them in a very unique mission and adventure unlike any other? A world of trouble, chaos, and the potential of the world ending, that's what.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer:** As we all know, the great manga/anime that is Sailormoon is owned by the even more great Takeuchi Naoko, not I, Sokai. Nor do I own the very adorable anime-styled American cartoon, Totally Spies, which is owned by the cool people of TF1-Marathon Animation. However, the storyline, the character Princess Lenia and any other minor characters and/or attacks I will put into here (and anything else) IS owned by me (though obviously inspired by each series). So, please...REMEMBER that.

_Note: This should be an interesting "experiment" of mine, to see if the plot idea I have in mind for this Sailormoon/Totally Spies crossover series will work. :) Should be a fun trip! On that note, enjoy the prologue of my SM/TS crossover series fic! _

This episode/prologue as well as series was written/created in October 2004.

_"'**Never** doubt the power of innocent dreamers . . .'" _

Tim Scam had just managed to successfully fall asleep when he'd heard it. An eerie, yet soothing female voice was wafting through the air in his single's cell on the fifth floor of WOOHP headquarters. Besides a dozing guards in the far corner of the room near the outside of his cell, there was no one else present in or outside of Scam's cell, beside himself, he deducted as he sat upright upon his cot.

Finally deciding that he'd just imagined or perhaps even dreamed it all, Scam reclined back onto his makeshift bed and once again closed his eyes, trying to regain the sleep momentum he'd only just claimed but a few moments before.

_"'**Never** doubt the dreams of innocent children . . .'"_

This time, Scam had awoken far quicker and less groggier when he'd first heard the mysterious voice sounding through the atmosphere again.

"Who's there? What do you want?" Scam called out lightly yet forcefully into the cell room as he looked around, careful not to arouse the snoozing guard whose head now tilted to the side slightly as he sank lower into his seat.

As if in response, the distinctly female's voice reverberated within the tiny cell for a third time, this time sounding a bit louder and closer as if rapidly approaching from some unknown vicinity.

_"'**Never** doubt your worst nightmare . . .'"_

Quickly becoming annoyed, amazed his patience had lasted this long at all, Scam abruptly stood up from his cot, turning wildly in every direction to find the culprit who carelessly chose to disrupt his sleep.

"What're you talking about? If this is just some stupid WOOHP trick, I gotta say it's a fine way to treat one of your former agents, now rehabilitated captives the night before being released!"

_"This is no trick . . . no dream or nightmare, mind . . . though I am well aware of the nightmare that plagues **your **mind and heart . . . it is your worst fear . . . **Tim Scam **. . ."_

Feeling his heart jerk involuntarily at the voice's mention of knowing his worst fear, let alone knowing his name in addition to, Scam felt no more desire to continue on with the conversation, dream or not.

In the past, before the extensive rehabilitation sessions he had undergone when still in his evil mind set, he might have been more inclined to humor the impalpable being. However, now that he was less than six hours away from being let back out into the world to start a new life, he really didn't want to tempt fate . . . still, the prospect of his worst, or former fear, rather, being known by this mysterious unknown was rather intriguing to his naturally curious mind. And so . . .

"So . . . you, whomever you are, believe that you know my deepest, darkest fear, do you?" Scam started as he looked about the room at nothing in particular, his voice riddled with mock fear.

"I feel bad that you went through such extensive lengths just to see me, since I'm sure you're aware that visiting hours have well been over . . . but, I'm feeling generous. Why don't you come out of hiding already so that I may congratulate you on such a bang up hoax?"

Scam waited for a few moments for whomever the voice belonged to to reveal herself, however no one appeared to him. Instead, the voice spoke up once more for a final time, still sounding just as calm in its eerie sort of manner in addition to very close by, though now having a hint of amusement in her tone.

_"You'd be very wise not to mock one with great power such as myself, Timothy, my dear . . . power I could easily use against you, and have you begging for mercy before you could even **blink **. . . however, given the current circumstances as they now are, I find myself having no choice but to utilize your assistance with my plans if they are to succeed . . ._

_For you see, Tim Scam, your worst fear is the same as my own, I will admit: not being able to take over and rightfully rule this world . . . save, coupling my immense power with your vast technical intellect, you and I will be able to shun this pesky fear away in no time flat . . ._

_Come to me . . . join me, and you will never have to worry about failure ever again . . . '**never** doubt the power of innocent dreamers . . . **never** doubt the dreams of innocent children . . . **never** doubt your worst nightmare . . .'"_

Before he even had time to process everything that had just been revealed to him, including his confirmed fear, Tim Scam found himself back upon his cot with only one solitary thing in his mind before he'd finally dozed back off to sleep:

_I can't let my worst fear come true . . . and it almost had . . . I **won't **. . . Because . . . I will **never** doubt the power of innocent dreamers. I will **never **doubt the dreams of innocent children . . . and . . . I will **never** doubt my worst nightmare . . ._

_**(A.N. Oooh . . . creepy for a prologue, huh:Dances: You know you liked it I know I always loved that "mantra . . ." Though, not to say I'm evil or whatever . . . I just always liked it HeHe :) REVIEWS, PLEASE!)**_


	2. Episode One

**Senshi & Spies United, Episode 1: "Two 'Worlds,' One Worry" **

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer:** As we all know, the great manga/anime that is Sailormoon is owned by the even more great Takeuchi Naoko, not I, Sokai. Nor do I own the very adorable anime-styled American cartoon, Totally Spies, which is owned by the cool people of TF1-Marathon Animation. However, the storyline, the character Princess Lenia and any other minor characters and/or attacks I will put into here (and anything else) IS owned by me. So, please...REMEMBER that.

_Note: Since I don't know the spies' last names, I just gave them some, so there (and although Jerry's last name is Lewis--must be an inside joke about the "real" Jerry Lewis LoL--I don't like it for him, so I gave him another I think suits him far better). :)_

"Ugh! I can so not believe that WOOHP'S actually going to release Tim Scam today! Can we say taking a major _risk_, much?" Clover Carey gushed with a very annoyed, disgusted tone in her voice as she trudged through the semi crowded hallway of Beverly Hills High School in between classes, alongside her two best friends and fellow WOOHP agents, Samantha Reese and Alexandra Mckenzie.

"Well, Clover . . . maybe, well, I'm _pretty_ sure Jerry knows what he's doing by agreeing to set Scam free," Sam defended, running a creamy hand through her long, red locks while watching her friend toss her medium length blonde hair over her shoulder as the trio continued to walk down the hallway.

"Yeah, Clover! WOOHP put Scam through extensive rehabilitation procedures since his last capture. We just gotta have faith that people can change . . . even _if_ they're formerly psychotic criminal masterminds, with a overabundant tendency in trying to _kill_ us . . . _what?_"Alex stated, her almond colored cheeks becoming a faint crimson as she stopped in her tracks, Sam and Clover doing the same while sweat dropping heavily and hunched over slightly with their mouths open a gape as they gazed at her with glazed over expressions.

". . . And you honestly still wonder why I'm so against setting Scam free, after having said all of _that, _Alex?" Clover inquired, straightening her posture once again, Sam managing to suppress a giggle as the three girls walked passed a set of unoccupied lockers that mysteriously began to faintly rattle.

"Well, _true,_ but I just meant --" was all Alex was able to get out before the rattling lockers suddenly swooped open and sucked all three girls into its bowels with a violent sucking action like a vacuum, their startled screams the only thing left behind in their place.

"You'd think I'd get used to being WOOHP'ed like this at every waking second of my life by now!" Clover screamed out as she slid down a winding, metal path, leading the way into the lower level of their spy headquarters where the three were frequently briefed on any and all upcoming missions by their mentor and boss, Jerry Ainsworth.

When at last the chaotic ride down the metal chute stopped and promptly ejected the trio out and onto a conveniently placed red vanity couch inside of the Briefing Room to catch them (although promptly bouncing off from the force, and falling to the ground in a crumpled heap), the girls slowly stood up, expecting to be greeted by the familiar, warm British accent of the elderly man who usually would, at this point, make a feeble attempt to be humorous at their current calamity, but instead were greeted by a very high pitched voice ringing out a shrewd chortle that could have easily cut through glass.

Groaning in unison, the three friends closed their eyes in response, already knowing to whom the annoying laugh belonged.

"_AHAHAHAH!_ Oh, my _God! _I've only been a WOOHP agent for a few months, and _I've_ never fallen so _pitifully_ as you three just had! Tell me, Clover; how does the taste of cold metal taste when you smash your already marred up face upon it each time you come crashing through here?" Mandy Snow chided with great exuberance, taking part in her daily ritual of berating her arch nemesis with delicious vigor every time.

Making a tight fist as she tried to control her growing anger, now squeezing her eyes shut tighter, Clover managed to speak out her response through clenched teeth towards the long raven haired young woman who stood before her.

"Gee, Mandy, I couldn't really say. How about I _personally_ give you a hand in finding out for _yourself?_"

The generous smirk that had plastered itself clear across Mandy's face the entire time had by that moment instantly vanished upon hearing Clover's satisfied remark, who at last opened her eyes to watch the current reaction she'd been expecting and hoped for, a small smile now forming upon her fair visage.

Sensing a possible brawl about to commence between the two girls, Jerry, who had been standing idly behind his desk before them, finally took it upon himself to intervene appropriately while Sam and Alex successfully held each girl at bay by the back of her blouse, the two of them sighing in mixed annoyance and fatigue.

"Well, then! Now that all of the pleasantries are out of the way, I suppose it's safe to assume it's all right to move forward in the impending affairs?" Jerry asked calmly, the usual tiny simper gracing his face as he watched all four spies line themselves up accordingly before his desk, awaiting patiently for him to continue, though the lingering resentment between Clover and Mandy still remained upon their faces.

"Ah! Yes! Well, as you all were informed quite some time ago, Tim Scam is to be released from our custody in less than ten minutes from now. And, as soon as Brittany gets back from her solo mission, we will move out into the grounds to see him. Ah! Perfect timing, Brittany! We were just talking about you!"

Jerry and the quartet of females turned their attention to the sole young woman with black hair around the same length as Mandy's, although carrying a faint blue glossy sheen to it, sporting a cheery smile upon her milky white complexion, and a sky blue body suit that was -- excluding the designated color -- the universal WOOHP agent spy-wear each spy wore when going out on missions.

"Sorry I'm late, Jerry; guys! But those bad guys just didn't know when to say 'Uncle!' So! Have I missed much?" Brittany Day disclosed in her usually bright voice as she gingerly squeezed herself promptly in between her four fellow spies, taking the center. She looked around the room at each girl and guy's face, watching them crinkle slightly as if in deep debate on how to respond.

Giggling lightly, Brittany shook her head as she raised her gloved hand up to prevent anyone from answering.

"Never mind. Judging by everyone's current look of mixed annoyance and stress, I'd say that Clover and Mandy managed to go at it once more as always. So then, _besides_ that, how far in the briefing did we get about Tim Scam's release in . . . hey, aren't we supposed to be there right now?"

Jerry looked down at his watch, startled, as Brittany pulled back her left glove and gazed down at her own to see that it read one o'clock, the time that Tim Scam was expected to be released.

"Oh, dear! Well, I'm sure you get the jist of what I'd wanted to say about all of this, of course! He is to be released, a new man with a new lease on life, and at the risk of sounding biased, my best WOOHP agents will be present to see him off! And with that said, let's be off, then!"

The five present WOOHP agents allowed Jerry to walk ahead of them as they made their way out of the building, each of them carrying different emotions about what was about to happen, Clover seeming to be the most disturbed. So much in fact, that she didn't even seem to hear nor care about Mandy's snide comment of if Jerry only wanted his _best _spies to be there at Scam's release, then why was _Clover _coming along.

Sensing her increasing distress, Sam and Alex both wrapped their arms around their friend's shoulders, offering a reassuring smile and a few words of comfort as they stepped back outside and into the bright Beverly Hills afternoon sun.

"Don't worry so much about it, Clover; if Jerry says that Scam's a new man, then we should believe it."

"Yeah, I mean, just think of it: after today, all of our woes and worries with having to deal with the sinister ways of Tim Scam will be over," Sam concluded as they all took their place along the walkway of the headquarter's entrance with the other WOOHP employees, watching Tim Scam being escorted out of the building by two guards on either side of him, his facial expression looking rather regretful, yet appreciative.

Clover sighed lightly under her breath, folding her arms as she watched Scam gradually approaching, a frown growing upon her face.

_All of our woes and worries of having to deal with Scam's sinister ways will be over after today? Yeah; as **if **.. . something tells me that this is only the beginning . . ._

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

"In other news, the international establishment known as the 'World Organization of Human Protection,' or W.O.O.H.P., whose location is currently disclosed, has carefully chosen to announce the release of four time criminal offender, Timothy Scam, who underwent several months of intense rehabilitation prior to. Scam, a former WOOHP agent and apprentice to current head boss, Jerry Ainsworth, was the organization's head weapons designer and manufacturer.

Not much is still known about WOOHP, as it has only recently been carefully and cautiously brought to the public's universal attention; however, it can be safe to assume that its employees are on our side . . . Turning now to sports, we have Utada Yumi reporting . . ."

Hino Rei clicked off the television before leaving the den area of her grandfather's temple, where she helped out while being a miku-san, a Shinto Priestess in training. For some reason, something didn't sit right with her about that news broadcast, especially after hearing the name Timothy Scam and seeing his picture being briefly displayed up onto the television screen.

Even though she'd never even heard of him, much less this WOOHP organization, Scam just seemed to stand out in an extreme manner to Rei. And being a clairvoyant as long as she'd been a Sailor Senshi, experience had taught her not to ignore such inclinations when and if they occurred.

However, for the time being or at least until she'd gathered any more reason to worry, Rei decided that for now it'd be best not to alert the others about her fleeting feeling of anxiety about this Tim Scam person.

_Besides, that seems to be more of an American affair, anyhow, judging by his name, so I really don't see why any of us **should** worry,_ Rei thought as she walked out of the temple and into the cloudy Fall afternoon atmosphere, fallen leaves scurrying quickly across the ground before her while the wind gusted it along.

As she bent over to pick up her broom from off of the porch floor, her long ebony tinted hair cascading gently over her shoulders, Rei's sobering thoughts were sliced through by a familiar high pitched shout calling her name from behind. Straightening her posture, a small smile forming upon her creamy visage, Rei turned and came face to face with three of her four friends and fellow Senshi, Kino Makoto, Aino Minako, and Tsukino Usagi, the smallest of the three, who brought up the rear as she fiddled with something inside of her backpack.

"Aya! Ogenki desu ka?" was Minako's greeting to her friend as she approached her, while Makoto folded her arms across her chest as she took a seat on one of the porch steps behind them, sweat dropping lightly.

Usagi looked up from her bag to find out why Minako had felt compelled to ask such a question.

"Nah, nothing's wrong with her, Mina-chan; Rei _always_ looks like that," she smirked as her head slightly disappeared back into her bag, a faint groan emitting from her lips.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean, _odango-atama? _What's wrong with the way I look right now?" Rei inquired vehemently, her eyebrow twitching in fuming annoyance.

"Ah _ha!_ _Found_ it! Nani? Oh, nothing; just saying that you always look like you're about to either pass out or throw up, is all . . . did you have another premonition or something?" Usagi stated as she at last pulled her head from out of her bag, a small game cartridge clutched firmly in between her hands.

Hearing this, Rei's upset face relaxed into one of faint surprise as she began to sweep the ground absentmindedly, opening her mouth to respond when suddenly Minako gushed admiringly,

"Ooooh, Rei-chan! You're so lucky to be able to see things in the future like that! I wish _I_ were psycho . . ." The three other girls sweat dropped heavily at these words, Rei looking at her with a bit of confusion.

"Um . . . don't you mean, _'psychic,'_ Mina-chan?"

"No, no; she was right the _first _time, Rei . . ." Makoto mumbled in exasperation as Usagi giggled lightly under her breath, wrapping a friendly arm around Minako while leading the way to the porch steps and sat next to her. While Minako sat and tried to figure out what was so funny, Usagi cleared her throat and asked Rei again if she had had a premonition or not.

Propping the broom against the porch's railing, Rei sighed lightly as she turned to face her three friends. There was no point in trying to cover anything up now.

"Well . . . it wasn't exactly a premonition, persay, no . . . more like . . . a _feeling_ . . ."

"What kind of feeling?"

"Not really a _bad_ one . . . but not a _calming_ one, either . . . it happened a few moments before you guys got here, while I was watching the news. They were talking about some sort of organization that I think is in America somewhere, and how they'd just released some former criminal from their custody . . . Ted Smit or something . . ."

"_Tim Scam_, you mean?" Minako suddenly said, breaking free of her dazed pondering and startling the others. Makoto narrowed her emerald eyes toward her slightly.

"How'd _you_ know that, Mina-chan? You _never _watch the news, not if you can _avoid_ it, anyway."

"Exactly that. I _couldn't_ avoid it, Mako-chan. My stupid History teacher wanted us to watch the international segment of the news this entire week for a project we have to do. For _some_ reason, they've been talking a lot about that Scam guy on other channels, as well," Minako explained, shrugging as she stretched and rested both hands behind her golden head.

Yawning involuntarily, Usagi stood up and stretched herself, looking straight ahead.

"Well, there you have it. If they've been talking about this Todd Spam guy --"

"_Tim Scam_, Usagi-chan . . ."

"-- Whatever. _Anyway_, if they've been doing coverage on him for a while now, then that's probably why you got a 'feeling' about it. Because he was probably mentioned in one of your classes or in conversation, and you just didn't remember him until now. _I_ say we take advantage of this time off from 'Senshi Business,' which I plan on doing right _now_, actually. I gotta head over to the Game Center to return this game, and see if the new Sailor V one isn't out yet. Ja, minna!"

"Well, wait! I'll come with you! All this talk of news and _boring_ stuff needs to be quickly forgotten, by playing a quick round of 'Space Conquerors II' before I have to head home to start my equally boring project," Minako said as she scrambled up from her spot and after Usagi as she left the temple, Makoto and Rei watching them go.

Standing up herself, Makoto rested a comforting hand upon the young miku-san and smiled generously at her.

"I think I'd better go with them to make sure they don't spend the entire weekend there, instead of heading home to do their homework, like _last_ time . . . you gonna be all right here by yourself, or would you like me to call up Ami-chan and see if she can't make a stop over here on her way home from the library?" Rei smiled back at the tall brunette as she lightly shook her head.

"Iie . . . arigato, Mako-chan, but I'll be all right here on my own. Like Usagi-chan said, I just probably heard his name before and that's why I felt anything at all . . ."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm good. She's right; besides, why find trouble when there's none to be found, ne? I mean, who _knows_ how long this break might last, right?"

"Well . . . if you're _sure_, then. I'll see you later, all right? Ja ne, Rei-chan," Makoto replied, waving goodbye to Rei as she began to walk away, leaving her alone with her thoughts once more.

As she reached for her broom, planning on resuming her sweeping, another, separate thought wormed its way inside of her already reeling mind.

_Well . . . even **if **it's really nothing, I don't really think it'd hurt anything to pass mention of it to Luna-sensei, at least . . . just to be on the safe side . . . I think I **will** head over to the Game Center, after all. . ._

"Chottomate kudasai! On second thought, I think I _will_ come with you, Mako-chan! Just give me a few minutes to change out of these robes and into something more comfortable, ne?"

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

"We haven't done _this_ in a while . . . meeting at the Game Center for briefing on possible threats to the Earth, etcetera . . ." Luna murmured softly to herself an hour later as she began to lick her tiny black front paw, while Usagi-tachi gathered around the Space Conquerors II arcade game Minako had wanted to play upon first arriving.

"Well, _actually_, Luna, we're _not_ here for any sort of briefing; Mina-chan and I came to blow off some intellectual steam by playing a few rounds of video games, while _Mako-chan's _apparently playing . . . well, _'chaperone' _to us. _Rei_ was the one who wanted to talk to you about someone who isn't even a _resident_ of the country, let alone a youma. And besides, the news people said that he was a _former_ threat to society, ne? So just _relax_ about it, already," Usagi corrected, the tip of her tongue drooping out of the side of her mouth slightly, her face contorted into one of serious concentration as she furiously tapped away at the buttons before her. She jiggled the joystick, muttering faint obscenities under her breath.

Sighing in defeat, Luna turned her furry head away from her owner and rested her feline eyes upon the raven haired girl, who sat at a nearby table next to Makoto with her arms crossed as if annoyed herself, although her face reflected one of faint embarrassment.

"Well, in _any_ case, you were _still _right to want to tell me about it, Rei-chan. Important or not, we still should keep up every news event, as well as any premonition or feeling you might experience. Though . . . I _have_ to agree with Usagi-chan. I think that what you felt about this Tim Scam fellow was just a regular old feeling, and nothing clairvoyant or Senshi related. So try _not_ to worry so much, ne?" Rei nodded slowly before responding, biting her lower lip as she stood up from her seat.

"Yeah . . . yeah, you're right, Luna-sensei; minna. It was probably because the news said that he used to be a criminal was the reason why I felt anything at all about him, really. And even _if_ he turns out to be a threat once again to society, those WOOHP people will take care of it, I'm sure . . . well, I guess I'd better head on home. I still have to finish up my chores; ja, minna!"

And before anyone could say or do anything in response, Rei was out of the door and already heading down the street towards her house.

_They're right; I **know** they are . . . so then why do I still feel like something's about to hap --_

As if on cue, an icy chill suddenly ran across Rei's entire body and straight through her heart, causing her to stop short in her tracks. Muddled images of utter pain and suffering immediately flashed quickly before her eyes. Taking a few moments to catch her breath and collect herself, moving over to lean against the wall of a shoe store she had abruptly stopped in front of, Rei took the back of her hand to wipe a few beads of sweat that had formed upon her forehead away.

_I . . . I **knew** it . . . I'm not sure what this vision means, or if it's necessarily about that Tim Scam guy, but it was the same feeling I'd gotten when I first saw his picture . . . which means nothing good will come of this . . . I **have** to tell the others . . . _

And turning swiftly on her heel, Rei hurried back towards the Game Center to reveal the details of the stomach churning premonition she had just had the misfortune of experiencing.

_**(A.N. Fun times, huh? I really hope everyone's enjoyed Episode One! Woo:Dances: I know, I know; I DO seem to enjoy poking fun at Minako-chan's intelligence, huh? HeHe It's not really that, actually. It's just that it's really cute to me whenever she messes up catch phrases or names and such like the way I had her do in this episode. :) Personally, I think she's the smartest of them all . . . well, her manga version, anyhow. Right! REVIEWS, PLEASE! LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS:) Episode Two to be up soon!)**_


	3. Episode Two

**Senshi & Spies United, Episode 2: "Fearful Freedom"**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer:** As we all know, the great manga/anime that is Sailormoon is owned by the even more great Takeuchi Naoko, not I, Sokai. Nor do I own the very adorable anime-styled American cartoon, Totally Spies, which is owned by the cool people of TF1-Marathon Animation. However, the storyline, the character Princess Lenia and any other minor characters and/or attacks I will put into here (and anything else) IS owned by me. So, please...REMEMBER that. :)

_Note: This episode was created/written in October 2004._

It was now the beginning of Winter, a few months since the news broadcast concerning the release of Tim Scam, as well as Rei's disturbing premonition that may or may not have pertained to him had both occurred. The increasingly cold weather and beginnings of heavy snow fall brought about completely opposite, almost "warming" effects upon the citizens of Tokyo, Japan, surprisingly.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying Old Man Winter's newfound presence, not at all minding the way he'd use their vast municipal as his own personal canvas to create frosty, although beautiful, portraits along riverbanks or the now naked trees that stood tall and proud around the city.

And, while it did appear to hold true that nearly every man, woman, and child embraced the new season with great relish, there was at least one individual in particular who remained just as uneasy and alert as she had been during the remainder of the Fall season.

Hino Rei silently trekked through the glossy sidewalks that steadily became buried under the white, blanketing snow that continued to fall that chilly Tokyo evening, head hidden under her winter coat's hood and eyes cast downward.

Her mind was racing with a wide variety of assorted thoughts, some important while some remained rather trivial: what would she eat when she got back home; where had she put her favorite yellow sweater that complimented her fair complexion rather well; would there be enough hot water to take a nice warm bath before bed . . .

And _then_ there were the more pending matters that solely she, among her friends, seemed to be increasingly concerned with -- that notion in itself bothering her all the more. Even after having been informed of the miku-san's startling premontion, her friends continued to remain placid towards the matter. Admittedly, nothing life-threatening had occurred since having had the vision, nor had any sightings of youma been reported.

Still, there was something unsettling about the way everyone around her, it felt like, seemed to take on a sudden carefree attitude, almost as though caution or everyday apprehension had been miraculously thrown to the wind. Something just didn't feel right. . .

_Too bad a youma isn't here right now . . . it would give me a formal excuse to use my fire power right about now . . ._ Rei thought rather glumly as an icy gust of wind forcefully caressed her cheeks with its glacial-like fingers when she had at last reached her destination.

Stepping through the front door of her grandfather's and her home, Rei was greeted by the sweet smell of Red Bean Paste Dumplings cooking in the kitchen, as well as the warmth of the crackling fire burning steadily in the living room.

"Ojiisan! I'm back from the study session with Usagi-tachi! Mmm, dinner smells really good, although I'm sorry that you had to get it started at all, since it's my job, and --"

"Shizukesa, Rei-Rei-chan; you are my _granddaughter_, not my servant girl. One night of having to make dinner will not do this old man in, I can tell you that much! Here, let me have your drenched coat, and then you can take a nice warm bath I've already drawn for you before dinner," Rei's grandfather interrupted her politely as he welcomed her home, peeling off her heavy winter coat and directing her toward the wash room.

As she allowed her grandfather to shoo her away to get washed up before eating the delicious-smelling food for dinner, Rei couldn't help but to gratefully allow her former worries about the city's newfound behavior wash away with the dirt and fatigue while beginning her bath rituals several minutes later.

_ If no one else is going to worry about it all, then why should I? I'm a teenager, for Kami's sake! I should be worrying about regular teenaged things, like who will be my next boyfriend, or **something** trivial like that, as Minako and even Usagi do . . . though, Kami knows she **shouldn't**,_ she thought, a small smirk grazing her lips as her mind briefly wandered to her two blonde friends. Her amethyst eyes momentarily became sealed off from the world as she closed them while her curvaceous body slowly sank further into the bathtub, the steam filling up and clouding both the entire room ad well as her tired mind for the time being.

"Dinner was wonderful, ojiisan; domo arigato gozaimasu. I think I'll head to bed now, though . . . pretty exhausted from a very long day. Oyasumi nasi, ojiisan; koi shiteru," Rei called to her grandfather an hour later after dinner, blowing a tender kiss goodnight as she walked down the hall towards her bedroom, sleep already clouding her amethyst colored eyes.

Collapsing onto her mattress, not bothering to take off her night robe, Rei instantly fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillows, a small, secure smile forming upon her lips.

For once, everything felt as it should. No youma. No more premonitions. And no battles to be fought and won for the sake of this world. Just peace and . . .

"Hai, hai! I'm watching it right now, Kenji-san! I just turned on the television . . . _aya!_ A person would have to be _crazy_ to climb as high as they could atop Tokyo Tower, and then to just _jump_ off like that! Hmm . . . I suppose you're right, Kenji-san . . . you _would_ have to be quite insane to do something that foolish . . . either that, or completely _fearless_ . . ."

The sounds of her grandfather's sudden heated telephone conversation crept into Rei's bedroom and through her ears, stirring her awake.

Yawning, she stretched and sat upright, gazing at the alarm clock upon her night stand through blurry eyes. Its neon green face brightly shown the numbers eleven thirty, only twenty or so minutes since she had first fallen asleep.

"What's with all the noise? Better go check and see if ojjisan's all right," Rei murmured to herself groggily as she regrettably climbed out of bed and headed back down the hall towards the living room where her grandfather sat, beady eyes glued to the bright television screen as he ended his phone call.

". . . Very true, Kenji-san. I seem to remember another foolish act like this happening a few days ago, although it had never been reported, oddly enough. Tomoyo-san, the young woman who runs the Tachikawa Corner Store, had a similar sudden burst of bravery and lack of inhibition, herself, for whatever reason!

She had walked straight across the street to that animal shop of Honda's, went right up to the snake tank, and _kissed_ one of the cobras squarely upon its_ head!_

And _this_ coming from a normally shy, quiet girl who never did anything daring, either! Not to mention that her mother always talks of how completely terrified she is of snakes, the one she'd kissed being extremely poisonous, to boot!

If I had not been there to witness with my own two eyes, I'd have never believed it . . . I _tell_ you, Kenji-san, I often wonder what's happening to this world of ours . . . Hai . . . hai . . . good night, then,"

Rei listened to her grandfather finish the last of his intense conversation before entering the room, watching as he hung up the phone crookedly, eyes never once leaving the television screen that now showed random photos of the perpetrator who'd miraculously defied death.

The news reporter's underlining voice was in the middle of explaining that the daredevil was a young man, who looked to be around his late twenty's, as her grandfather softly murmured in mixed shock and awe,

"_Amazing_ . . . simply _amazing_ . . ." He continued to listen to the last of the arresting report, the screen now showing the weather report.

Rei watched him slightly jump out of his seat just as he'd finally become knowledgeable of her presence.

"Oh! Rei-Rei-chan! What is the matter, child? Did I wake you? Gomen nasai," her grandfather asked, startled as his face became flushed, a warm smile forming across it while watching his only granddaughter walk over to the phone and replace it correctly.

Rei turned to face him, her own smile upon her fair visage as she shook her raven head, eyes absentmindedly gazing back at the television screen that now displayed random commercials.

"No, no, ojiisan; it's all right. Demo . . . what was all the commotion about? What happened? Something about a man jumping off Tokyo Tower? _Why?__ When?_"

"My, _my!_ Such eager questions from one so usually calm and collected! Nevertheless, this is not something I'd wish to discuss with you, even _if_ that young man was very lucky to have survived such an act . . . why don't you go back to bed now, and forget --"

"Well, _yes,_ but, ojjisan, I just wanted to kn--"

"_Please_ . . . granddaughter . . . _as_ my only granddaughter, you are even _more_ precious to me than had you been one of _fifty_ granddaughters, although still remaining just as loved, of course . . . I do not wish for you to go looking for trouble, and getting yourself involved with matters that may not need . . . _your_ kind of 'help . . .'"

Rei's mouth, which had opened to object once again, had closed just then as her grandfather finished his sentence, a sad, worried smile slowly replacing his formerly warm simper just moments before.

She had always managed to forget, it seemed, that he now knew of her well kept secret of being the infamous Sailormars that most everyone in the city seemed to regard -- the Sailor Senshi in general.

They stared at one another for a few lingering moments without a word, the television the only thing to continue to make a sound as it began to advertise a new laundry detergent called, _"Happy, Happy! Go, Go! Laundry Detergent."_

Taking a low, tiresome deep breath, Rei finally broke the uncomfortable silence between them as she sat down next to him and clasped his dry, callous and wrinkled hands between her dissimilar own.

"Ojjisan . . . I honestly don't know what to say . . . except . . . that I'm sorry. _Believe_ me, it is_ never_ my intent to cause you any kind of worry, and if I could I'd make it so I never would _have_ to again in the future.

But I _can't_ . . . I can't change who I am . . . who I was _destined_ to be well before I became your only granddaughter . . . demo, for you, I will not worry or concern myself with any of these strange occurrences, I prom --"

The familiar jingle that alerted news viewers of when breaking news had been received suddenly sounded through the screen and interrupted her vow to her grandfather, to which she couldn't help but (although still feeling a tad guilty) be slightly thankful for.

"This just in! We've just received word that there seems to be a gaggle of what appear to be youma, something our city hasn't had any trouble with for a long while now . . .

Eye witnesses say that they were spotted heading towards Tokyo Tower mysteriously, and not to mention _ironically_, and were described to resemble look like young, naked females with smooth bodies like . . . a _mirror_, almost.

Authorities have already been dispatched to the area, and have advised citizens to stay as far away from the vicinity as possible . . ."

Rei let out yet another sigh, this one more through defeat than fatigue as she managed to tear her eyes away from the screen to gaze sadly up at her grandfather, who forced himself to put on a brave resolve, if only for his girl's sake.

"Ojjisan, I --"

"No . . . you don't have to say it. And, while I _wish_ with all that is left within these tired bones that your destiny _were_ allowed to be proficiently different, I understand the importance of your duty . . . and, I am _very_ proud of you . . . Now, go; protect the city we all so dearly love . . ."

Relieved at his understanding (although quite sure his heart was hurting as much as her own), Rei embraced her grandfather tightly and whispered a faint "Thank you" and "I love you" into his ear before releasing him, quickly leaving the comfort of her home.

_I don't know what I'm about to encounter, but whatever it is, I'll be **sure** to make it back in one piece . . . for **you,** ojjisan,_ Rei solemnly promised to herself as she ran through the deepening snow, about to henshin and contact her other senshi teammates through her compact communicator.

**YYYYYYYYYYYY**

"_Ahh,_ another school day down, with only _glamorous_ pedicures, shopping, and movies, movies, _movies_ to await us later tonight! Girls, _this_ is what being a Beverly Hills gal is all about!" Clover gushed excitedly as she inhaled the slightly brisk Winter air; although, of course, one would never have guessed it was the beginning of the Winter season, judging by the surroundings.

The sun was continuing to shine brightly as always, with citizens walking about the city in nothing but tank tops or shorts while the weather gradually became cooler as the weeks rolled by.

Regardless, it was apparent, it seemed, that everyone planned on taking advantage of the current atmosphere for as long as they could until it was gone from them for the next couple of months.

Clover, Alex, and Sam were no different in that notion.

"Yes, _definitely!_ That chemistry lab took a _lot_ out of me . . . like I'm _ever_ really gonna need to know what emperor and stockingmeter formulas are," Alex agreed, lightly scoffing while resting her hands behind her head as the trio walked off school property and towards the parking lot to go to their shared home while their parents were all vacationing in Europe until the end of the semester.

Sam sighed, slapping her hand to her forehead as corrected her youngest friend.

"That's _'empirical_' and _'stoichiometric'_ formulas, Alex; and, judging by how you didn't even know how to say their _names_ right, I'd say that you could _use_ all the help you can get in the subject. _Besides,_ it is _very_ fascinating, and --"

"Um, _geek_ alert much, Sam? School's _out!_ We're no longer required, by _law,_ I might add, to talk about anything even _remotely_ related to academics until tomorrow morning, _thanks!_ Now, let's go home and drop off our school stuff before we --"

The rest of Clover's sentence was abruptly cut short as the familiar sound of her lavender colored and now upgraded compowder, the "X-Powder," sounded from within the pocket of her khakis.

Suppressing a faint, annoyed sigh, she pulled it out and flipped it open to see the face of Jerry while she, Sam, and Alex hurriedly moved to behind a bush to obscure anyone's sight from seeing what was going on.

"This had better be important, Jere, because we were just about to head over to the mall for our pedicure appointment, not to mention --"

"I'm sorry, Clover, but I'm afraid the ritualistic grooming of your toes will just have to wait. I need the three of you to promptly report to WOOHP headquarters straight away; Brittany and Mandy have already been notified and are on their way, as well."

"Well, so much for having a relaxing evening to ourselves, you guys. Guess we'd better head on over, and --"

"No _way,_ Sammi! This week has been _nothing_ but stressful for me, and the 'ritualistic grooming of my toes' most certainly _cannot_ wait! It's not like Jere doesn't have _other_ WOOHP agents there to take care of _whatever_ it is, besides us. Plus, he's already enlisted Brittany and 'Evil Mandy's' assitance in the matter," Clover reasoned, perturbed as she slammed the compowder shut after Jerry's face disappeared from it.

Alex and Sam both looked at their friend with mixed shock and confusion as they helplessly followed her towards the car.

"Well, _maybe,_ Clover, but Jerry sounded pretty urgent about it; it's our _job_ to --"

"Yeah, yeah, I _know,_ Alex, but _today_ it's our 'job' to go home, relax a bit, then go to the mall to get our nails done! Now, let's g --"

Suddenly, the ground beneath them caved in without warning, causing the three to fall straight down before they could reach the car or sufficiently grab onto anything to prevent them from doing so, their startled screams echoing through the darkness that immediately enveloped them.

"I _knew_ Jerry wouldn't really let us make it to the car, let _alone_ the mall, _anyway,_ but I still had to try!" Clover shouted as they continued to fall blindly down, until at last landing upon the familiar red couch placed within their boss' office quarters.

Standing up and beginning to dust themselves off before straightening up, the trio began to hear faint screams growing louder and louder until something else got propelled from out of the wall behind them.

Turning around, they were greeted with the crumpled sight of both Brittany and Mandy, who was groaning and whining dramatically about how it was quite possible that she might have broken her wrist from the fall.

"And I thought the 'Great and Wonderful Mandy Snow' always landed _gracefully_ whenever she got 'WOOHP'ed?'" Clover smirked in amusement while walking over to help Brittany up, ignoring Mandy's icy glare as she herself climbed up from off of the floor.

"Yeah, well, I _would_ have this time, _too,__Clovvvverrr,_ if 'Miss _Sunshine_' over there hadn't fallen on _top_ of me like that!" Mandy covered, her cheeks growing rosy as she turned up her nose at the two girls before walking to the front of Jerry's desk.

"I'm sorry about that, Mandy, but it's never easy to land upright when traveling to this place. Come to think of it, I don't think I've _ever_ seen _you_ do so whenever we're 'WOOHP'ed' together," Brittany said politely, although a small, satisfied smile slowly grew upon her lips while she and the rest of her teammates lined up once more before Jerry (who, this time, had a small furrow deepening within his brows to greet them) as he opened his mouth to settle them down.

"Yes, well . . . _anyhow,_ girls, the determination of whether Mandy can land in an erect position when 'WOOHP'ed' will simply have to wait. Right now, I need all of you to head to Tokyo, Japan, for an investigation of sporadic, although increasing, occurrences that have been reported by its citizens," he revealed, ignoring Clover, Sam, and Alex's faint giggles as they all watched Mandy's face grow an even deeper shade of crimson at his remark.

"Why? What's been happening there, Jerry?" Brittany asked with a bit of concern in her voice, stepping forward slightly. Her grandparents lived in Tokyo, and she hadn't heard word from them in a few days, as they regularly kept in touch at least once a week with she or her parents.  
Nonetheless, however, she hadn't thought much of it before . . . until now.

Jerry's urgent expression softened into one of understanding comfort as he acknowledged the young girl.

"No need to worry, Brittany; I'd thought that this mission might become a bit of a conflict of interest for you, and so I took it upon myself to evacuate your grandparents from the area and straight into safekeeping until all of this has been taken care of."

Brittany's appreciative smile instantly evaporated her formerly contorted expression of worry at word of this.

"Oh, thank you so _much,_ Jere! For a moment there, I really _was_ beginning to worry!"

"You're quite welcome . . . now, then! Carrying on with our briefing, as I've said, the occurrences have been rather uncalculated; however, they _are_ gradually becoming more and more frequent news coverage within the Tokyo area.

It appears as though random citizens have suddenly been stricken with a bout of either impulsive _insanity,_ or boundless courage . . ."

Mandy wrinkled her nose and scoffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"So, what's the big deal about _that,_ Jerry? If they're _insane,_ then that's what _hospitals_ are for. And if they're suddenly _fearless,_ then more power to them! But, either way, it doesn't really seem like something _we_ need to handle at all."

"_Yeah,_ I mean, for _once_ I have to agree with Mandy, here, Jere. What's so _bad_ about letting loose of all of your crippling inhibitions?" Clover concurred, absentmindedly playing with a few strands of her blonde hair.

Jerry let out a low sigh as his grimace made its way back across his face, deepening.

"It's _bad,_ Clover, when those 'crippling inhibitions,' as you called them, are about the only thing keeping one from doing something _drastic,_ or perhaps even _life_ threatening . . . such as jumping from off the tallest tower in the city without any such life-protecting provisions . . ."

Clover and Mandy immediately closed both of their mouths that had just then opened to further object, and instead remained silent as theirs as well as Sam, Alex, and Brittany's facial expressions became rather pensive.

The five agents watched as Jerry pressed a hidden button from underneath the top of his desk to reveal an assortment of different gadgets and weapons for them to use on their current mission -- some very familiar to them, while others looked rather foreign.

"From the extremely stoic expressions upon each of your faces, I'd gather that you are all now in concurrence about this mission . . . and with that said, since G.L.A.D.Y.S. is currently on . . . _'vacation,'_ as it were," he paused, making reference to the newly installed machine that was supposed to make weapon and gadget distribution easier for the aging man; however, and irritably so, he'd find himself frequently be at odds with the contraption that apparently had a mind of its own whenever dealing with the appropriate kind of gadgets to give to his agents for each mission,

"allow _me_ to be the one to show you the gadgets you will bring with you . . . we have here the 'Tornado in a Can Hair Spray,'" Jerry started, holding up a small lavender can that slightly resembled a regular can of hair spray, although donning a more oval shaped and longer nozzle.

". . . Our trusty 'Laser Lipsticks . . .'" He continued, raising a tiny, golden and seemingly harmless tube of red lipstick,

". . . 'Scanner Sunglasses' . . . 'Laser Hair Dryer' . . . and last, but _certainly_ not least, the usual, as well as favorite 'Jet Pack Backpack,'" Jerry concluded, pushing five separate orchid heart shaped, metallic backpacks towards the girls that now securely contained all of their needed gadgets, including the last two: a pair of pink stylish sunglasses, and a silver hair dryer with violet buttons that caused it to look more menacing than the simple hair dryer it was indeed not.

Strapping their packs upon their backs, each spy reached into her pocket and took out her X-Powder and pressed the button in the center of it, which then instantly adorned the five of them into their WOOHP spy wear with their respected colors of red, lime green, yellow, sky blue, and light purple.

Jerry's business-like countenance at last dissipated as he gazed fondly at his five WOOHP agents with increasingly soft eyes, a small, proud smile creeping up from the sides of his lips to at last meet at the middle.

"As always, I have the utmost confidence in all of you to get to the bottom of things, and to come back safe.

The WOOHP shuttle will take you to your destination in more than half the time it would normally by plane. Good luck, girls; _or,_ as they say in Japan: 'Gambatte . . .'"

"Thanks, _Jer-REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_" The five girls shrieked as a sudden vacuum tube from above each of their heads appeared and sucked them straight up and through, presumably taking them on board of the WOOHP Shuttle that would carry them to Tokyo, where their latest mission awaited them.

** --End of episode two **

**(A.N. Wasn't that super fun to read? No? Well, fine, then! See if I care! I kiiiiid, I kiiiiid. LoL No, really, though, I hope you've enjoyed episode two of my Sailormoon--Totally Spies crossover ficcie. :Dances: And judging by the swarm of reviews I'd gotten in almost one shot, I think it's safe to say that you most certainly do like what you're reading! Yay for me. :Dances some more: Oh! And before I forget, lemme happily respond to said reviews before I go and do boring homework . . . grr . . .**

**Outshadowed: **_You and I go "way back," so I'm not surprised you'd get "confused" in the spots you had, and enjoyed the parts you did. That's okay! Whether you're familiar with Sailormoon or not, you should still be able to enjoy the rest of my fic! So, thanks for humoring me and reading it! Oh, and psst, of course that was my intention to confuse you and everyone else about the evil voice in the prologue. Mwa ha haaaa. Suspense; gotta love it :)_

**RaiinMaker:**_ Very glad to hear you like my story thus far. Y'know, at first, when this whole idea came to me about x'ing the two very different series, I (and even some of my friends LoL) was like, "Are ya nuts? Even YOU can't pull this one off!" But since I was bored at the time of conception and it simply would not leave me alone, I figured I'd write at least one eppie to see how it flowed. . . go me. :) _

**Yuki3x3:**_ See? I updated for you! HeHe And, FINALLY, someone likes the cute little mess ups I'd make Minako do verbally. LoL It's just super cute to me whenever I'd watch or read her do so, especially in that one Stars ep (although it was Usagi, ironically, doing the mess up) while spying on the Three Lights' voice session. HeHe Now, then, to answer your translation inquiries, here we go:_

_"Ogenki desu ka" literally means "Are you feeling well?"_

_"Ojiisan" means "grandfather"_

_"Usagi-tachi" or "Minako-tachi" or basically so n so and then "tachi's" attached simply means "Usagi/Minako and everyone else implied"_

_"Shizukesa" means a variety of things, really: "stillness;" "silence;__" even "serenity". In my case, I basically meant "Silence/settle down/hush, Rei-Rei-chan," when her grandfather had said it to her (BTW, the "Rei-Rei-chan" is just a little nickname I'd made up for her grandfather to refer to her as in case anyone is like, "Why is Rei written twice?" on me LoL)_

_"Kami" basically means or refers to (a) God_

_"Domo arigato gozaimasu" is basically saying "Thank you very much" very politely when/if that's said _

_"Oyasumi nasai" __means "Good night" that's said right before bedtime, _

_"Koi shiteru__" means__ "I love you," but the more affectionate, more "appropriate" sort of love one would express and reserve towards family members, as was the case with Rei saying it to her grandpappy :)_

_"Demo," in my case, basically means "but"_

_"Gomen nasai" means "I am very sorry," a more formal/polite way of expressing such sentiments versus a simple "gomen"_

_I'm pretty sure I've missed some I've used thus far in here (as well as extremely sure someone'll stroll in here and contest this/that with me about it, which is fine since I never claimed to be an expert in the beautiful language of Japanese, and since I am only in my second year of learning/taking it), but I'm also sure it'll satisfy your curiousity for now. Thanks for asking though:)_

**Mat49324: **_I'd already responded to your reviews with a review of my own in one of your many kick arse Totally Spies stories, but I'll answer again anyhow since I like ya so much LoL Once again, thank you for providing me with Sam's real last name (never would've guessed it was "Simpson," that's for durned sure LoL)! However, once again, I prefer the one I gave to her over that one . . . dunno, it just "flows" better than the one that could make her related to Bart and Lisa. LoL Oh yeah, and I still haven't the foggiest what you meant by being more "clear" about when you check out stories like this: are you confuzzled like my good pal, Outshadowed, due to the involvement of the Sailor Senshi? No prob! I tend to write my stories as though "you" ARE a first time reader about such n such (whether it turns out "you're" quite familiar with said topic or not), so hopefully you'll become less confused over time as each episode involving the senshi comes. And speaking of my eps, I honestly cannot say how many I intend to write for this before it's over, although I DO want to make it pretty lengthy (so hopefully 20+ eppies? Who knows LoL). So, keep coming back and leaving me awesome reviews:)_

**V-chan:**_ Ahh, V-chan. My beloved, old friend. What SHALL I do with you? It's sort of ironic that one who loves to read so much DIDN'T when it came to my disclaimer note about Jerry's last name. LoL I still love you though, of COURSE! So, I'm glad you're also enjoying this ficcie of mine thus far, and aren't TOO miffed at me about changing Sailorartemis' sailorfuku a tick in my other story, after you'd already long since drawn her as fanart for me. :Cowers, blushing: HeHe Oops. It's been a year since I'd first started that one, too! So sue me if I decide to change things around! LoL_

**Oh right! Speaking of "Sailorartemis" and my other fics, I DO hope you all venture over to my two other stories I have posted here (I've been told they're pretty interesting to read thus far . . . hint, hint LoL): one about Harry Potter, and another involving the Sailormoon crew with nine original new senshi I've created thrown in there PLEASE read that one especially! Only ONE review for it, thus far, though thank you V-chan, for having done so. Still . . . sniff . . . LoL. So you fans of either, please to be reading whichever one appropriately . . . or, both! Heck! I won't complain LoL All righty then! I'm off now, and'll hopefully have episode three up and running soon for you! Reviews, please! Mwa!)**

**  
**


	4. Episode Three

**Senshi & Spies United, Episode 3: "Fateful Encounter"**

**Disclaimer: **As we all know, the great manga/anime that is Sailormoon is owned by the even more great Takeuchi Naoko, not I, Sokai. Nor do I own the _very_ adorable anime styled **_FRENCH ITALIAN_** cartoon (since I'd forgotten, and SimmyC _beat_ it over my head to get right, sorry . . . well, the _French_ aspect; dunno if he knows it's also an Italian production, as well. Pfft LoL), Totally Spies, which is owned by the cool people of TF1 Marathon Animation. However, the storyline, the character Princess Lenia and any other minor characters and/or attacks I will put into here (and anything else) IS owned by me (though obviously inspired by each series). So, please . . . REMEMBER that. LoL

Note: _Okay. So, I know for fact (well, maybe not fact, but I'm quite certain LoL) that after I post this episode, people will leave reviews talking about how I should make the spies the super agents they'll become in July 31st's "Evil Promotion, Much?" TV movie special episode . . . or, by the time I post this, they DID become. Thought had crossed my mind to "upgrade" them all on my own in my own way well before having known of this ep's existence, but I dunno if I'll still do so. Maybe towards the end of this "series," as I had thought of maybe upgrading the Sailor Senshi as well (I like giving them upgrades in power; it's easy and fun to do LoL); meh. LoL So, pleaseeeeeeee, hold/save your breath if you're like, "They're super spies now! Do it like this!" because for the lassssst time, my story is inspired by the series, however it doesn't mean I will do everything EXACTLY as is in the original series. So there we go. LoL Sorry to sound mean, but it was for your own good . . . now, go to your room! HeHe (Sorry, but I always hated that when my 'rents would say stuff like that to me when I was a kid LoL)_

_Oh! And for the record, so no one'll get all "grr" at me again about their supposed last names and whether or not it's their undercover last names or WHATEVER, Sam's last name, according to the creators, is Simpson; Clover's is Ewing; and Alex's is Vazquez . . . Ok, sorry. I'm laughing right now as I type this, because EVERY time I say or type Sam's and Clover's last names, I always think of THE Simpsons (y'know: Homer, Marge, etc), and then I think of Patrick Ewing and his giant nostrils (that my older bro always likes to joke and say he could catch massive gnats and other bugs in 'em while driving or something LoL) of the New York Knicks . . . LoL Sorry, yeah; probably not funny to you, but ah well. HeHe So, yeah, again, I don't like or agree with those last names for them, so I gave them some new ones I find more appropriate. Woo. LoL (Plus, I had also written this fic over a year ago, or rather, started to write it, so yeah. Pfft)_

_And, yes, the creators spell Brittany's name as Britney, indeed; however, again, I don't really care for that spelling so for now, I shall continue to spell it as I have been (although, it IS true, well to those who truly know me, that when I write stories or fanfics, I DO like to hold true to the original series where names or attacks or what have you are concerned. So perhaps I might go back and edit it all at a later date. But as SimmyC pointed out in his review, after also pointing out it's spelled Britney, one who knows the show and then reads my story, will know and understand to whom I am referring with very little difficulty, so . . . yeah LoL But, if I'm lucky enough like Janelle san was with her own Sailormoon Trilogy, if I got this published online somewhere I mean, "officially" published as Janelle san had then I of course would change their names, etc. Alas, however, that'd probably never happen least, not with this fic, anyhow so . . . right HeHe)._

_That's it . . . for now, I guess. LoL_

_Enjoy this sucky (**I** think, anyway . . . in **some** ways LoL) episode, made by yours truly . . . **sadly** LoL_

This episode was created/written in October 2004.

"Everyone who can be here _is_ here? Good! Then let's get this over with! Starting to get a little hungry . . . MOON ETERNAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY ETERNAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MARS ETERNAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER ETERNAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"VENUS ETERNAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

The five Inner Senshi, who, after having caught up with and met Rei in the designated spot she had suggested to them over her communicator (about eight blocks away from Tokyo Tower), each pulled out her henshin wand and transformed into her Sailor Senshi alter ego, respectfully.

Surveying the seemingly abandoned area, Sailors Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus formed a tight, protective circle around their leader, Eternal Sailormoon while she gazed around her whereabouts a moment before giving out instructions.

A slight apprehensive look crossed her face as she spoke.

"All right . . . I think we should split up for now, rather than sticking together as we now are, minna . . . in _that_ way, we can scout around the area to see if any remaining citizens stayed behind or need assistance, in _addition_ to hopefully succeed in surprise attacking the Tokyo Tower youma."

Eternal Sailormars frowned lightly at this.

"_Iie,_ Moon chan; I really don't think it would be smart to separate and let everyone go off on her own _least _of all _you._ And "

" I happen to agree with her, Sailormars. It _would_ be better if we did split up; we'd cover more ground that way a lot faster, and decrease the chance of a giant ambush. It's a very good strategical idea, _I _think," Eternal Sailormercury carefully intervened as she stepped forward, ever so slightly breaking their protective sphere as she raised a white gloved hand to the blue dangling earring within her ear. Lightly pinching it, she caused a blue visor to magically appear over her equally blue eyes, random calculations and statistics instantly rushing past them.

The other senshi watched her eyes as they narrowed and moved to and fro on occasion for a few minutes, before at last reaching up to pinch her earring once more, causing the visor to vanish.

"Well, from the looks of things, the area _seems _to be secure, so we very well _could_ take our leave from one another right now, and meet back up at Tokyo Tower," Sailormercury revealed, turning around to face her friends after having completed her analysis.

As the four girls' expressions relaxed in satisfaction, preparing to go their separate ways, only Eternal Sailormars remained, firmly planted in her spot with her face becoming grim as she folded her arms across her chest.

"What's the matter with you, Mars chan? We have to hurry, or else we'll "

" I don't recall having ever cast my vote to make the decision to split up unanimous, Sailorvenus. I _still _believe it'd be better if we stayed together so we can be there to protect Sailormoon if need be, instead of falling into some _foolish_ trap and risk losing her again . . . like _before_ . . ."

Eternal Sailormars looked at her red high heeled shoes immediately as she softly trailed off, silently cursing herself for still feeling the same way about their last battle, with the warp minded Queen Nehelenia-sama.

She understood that all _five_ of them, not just she alone, had been forceless against the Dark Queen's manipulations and dark magic, who sought out to use their most sacred dreams against them, and as a result, making them very easy targets for defeat.

However, the guilt of giving into her hidden inhibitions and desires, even if only for a moment, at the stake of her best friend and future Queen's (not to mention the Earth's) safety made Sailormars feel extremely shameful . . . even now, one year later.

Eternal Sailormoon, as if able to read her mind, rested her crystalline blue eyes upon Sailormars and slowly approached her, putting her gloved hand gently upon her shoulder.

No words were exchanged between them for a moment while the others looked on, until at last Sailormoon softly spoke,

"Minna . . . I think that we should still split up, demo . . . I _also_ think it'd be best if one of you accompanied me while investigating; you know, to be on the safe side. Mars chan, would _you _mind coming along with me, please?"

As Eternal Sailormars slowly nodded in response, grateful to her leader for saving her the trouble of having to explain herself to the others as they clearly did not understand the reasons behind her current apprehension, the three remaining senshi merely nodded in suit themselves.

It was bad enough to the extremely proud and emotionally solid raven haired priestess-in-training that the one person she wished to burden the least in the entire world of her woes and worries seemed to understand her the most in regard to her ongoing troubles; she did not care to divulge her embarrassing anxieties with the rest of her teammates just yet . . . or ever.

"All right! Let's go kick some youma a$$!" Eternal Sailorjupiter suddenly exclaimed, breaking the slight tension and ran off ahead.

"I feel sorry for the youma that's _stupid_ enough to cross paths with Jupiter chan," Sailorvenus smirked, turning and running in the opposite direction of the tall brunette, however not before waving goodbye to the others, who also all began to take her own leave as well toward the unknown.

**YYYYYYYYY**

"All right! Here we are, girls: Tokyo, Japan," Sam spoke lightly as the five spies landed behind a pair of bushes inside an empty park, after having been roughly ejected from the WOOHP shuttle and parachuting the rest of the way down.

The crimson haired intellect continued on as she quietly but swiftly took off her parachute gear and readjusted her Jet Pack Backpack onto her back.

"Now, we'd better be very careful and quiet to be on the safe side. We don't exactly know what we're up against, so let's try to stay "

" _Oooh!_ Just_ look_ at how cute I am in this outfit! It _so_ flatters my waist . . . not that it really _needs_ to, seeing as I have a flawless body by _nature _. . . _AHAHAHA!_" Mandy suddenly squealed from behind Sam, startling everyone as they all turned to see the raven haired girl staring at her own reflection against the window of a closed supermarket from across the street, in the middle of modeling off one of their many convenient disguises stored away inside of each X Powder communicator.

"Mandy! What are you _doing! _Get back over here, and listen to Sam's briefing! And _FYI,_ much? There is _no_ outfit in this _world _that could _ever_ flatter your supposed _'flawless body'_ . . . even though that Geisha outfit you have on there _is_ pretty stylish . . . Hmm, I wonder if this thing has one in pink and "

" _Clooover! _You're not helping the matter much!" Sam exhaled in an exasperated manner while sweat dropping, snatching Clover's X Powder from out of her hands before the blonde could activate the disguise.

Both Brittany and Alex smiled sheepishly as a mini quarrel of incoherent babbling erupted between the two girls, while Mandy continued to activate several more disguises, humming happily to herself as she did so.

"Um . . . maybe_ I _should delegate what's what for the time being, huh?" Brittany murmured to Alex, who nodded in appreciative agreement while trying to pry Sam and Clover away from the other's grasp.

"Yeah, and _quick, _before there's not a spy _left_ to complete the mission! _Or,_ before a big, _creepy_ bad guy comes rushing out at us from some unknown hiding spot, and makes _sure_ there's not a spy left to complete the mission . . ."

Standing up from her crouched position behind the bushes, Brittany abandoned her spot as she calmly walked over to Alex's side, placing herself in between the two still fuming girls.

Smiling lightly, she gently took the "stolen" X Powder from out of Sam's hands and turned her attention to Clover as she opened it.

"While I don't really think a _Geisha_ outfit is really the best choice when trying to look _inconspicuous _around here, Mandy and Clover, I think that maybe something like _this_ . . ." Brittany trailed off as she pushed one of the many buttons featured on the device, her sky blue spy attire melting away and a Japanese school girl's Winter uniform materialized in its stead, her hair now up in a bun.

". . . would be more appropriate? We can say that we just came from night school if we should happen to run into anyone during our investigation and they become suspicious," she finished, now smiling warmly at Sam and Clover especially, whose dour expression instantly vanished at the sight of the becoming outfit.

"_Oooh!_ I think we can _definitely _make some sort of compromise with this, _indeed,_ Britt! How about it, _Mandy?_" Clover addressed the slow walking girl as she made her way back across the street to rejoin the rest of them.

"Well, if I could ever get over there, I'd give you a better response, _Clooover!_ _Ugh!_ Stupid . . . _thing_ . . . too _tight_ . . . can't walk any faster while wearing it! Ahh!" Mandy groaned, falling over onto her side into a fresh patch of snow as the rest of the spies changed into their own school girl uniforms.

Shaking her head while Clover, Brittany, and Alex tried to suppress their fits of laughter, Sam made her way over to her fallen teammate and helped her up, sighing.

"Why don't you just activate the disguise already, Mandy, and then you won't have to worry about _tripping _again, _or_ the speed of your movement? We've wasted enough time here as it _is,_ anyway . . ."

Mandy, lightly mumbling under her breath, did as she was told while Sam began to restate her instructions from before.

"Okay, guys . . . since we don't know what's really going on here yet like I said, and because it's so quiet and deserted, I think we should each take this perfect opportunity to survey the area as much as possible without having to worry about 'outside interruptions.'

So, with that said, we'll all split up: Clover, you take downtown; Alex, take uptown. Brittany and I will cover the main square, and Mandy, you "

" Will stay _right _here in this area where it's nice and quiet . . . and _safe._ _What?_ I'll still do the whole investigating thingie, but I'll also be a _lookout,_ too! I mean, since we're _already_ in this area, there's no sense in leaving it uncharted, right?" Mandy quickly explained, trying to dissuade the disapproving stares of her teammates at her selfish decision.

Pausing, thinking of whether or not she should let Mandy remain behind, Sam's brief mulling it over was ended by Clover's annoyed scoff and turn of her heels as she began to walk away with a dismissive hand in the air.

"Uh! What-_evvver!_ So long as she actually _does _some spy work this time, instead of _whining_ the entire duration like on the _last _mission, then I'm all for it!

_Plus,_ it'll keep her out of my hair for a while . . . I'm heading out now, you guys; this cold, wintery air and falling snow is doing absolutely _nothing_ for my sensitive skin."

The others watched her go before turning to face one another and nodded, determined looks scrawled upon each girl's visage.

"Right! It's 'Spy Time,' girls!"

**YYYYYYYYY**

While gracefully leaping from atop building to building, Eternal Sailorjupiter could not see any form of activity in the slightest down below, leaving cause to believe that she was getting very close to the thing, or _things_ she was in current pursuit of.

_This is getting pretty boring, though . . . if I don't get some action **soon,** I'll _

Sailorjupiter's thoughts cut off abruptly while landing with ease upon the building in front of her, and looked down to see a shadowy figure lurking about in front of the doorway of a closed supermarket from across the way.

Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, Eternal Sailorjupiter quickly scaled down the side of the building with great stealth and began to make her way towards the impending culprit, her fists clenched in avid anticipation.

_It's now or never,_ she thought to herself as she broke into a fast sprint towards her target, her balled fists beginning to glow a warm emerald.

"Jupiter . . .! Oak . . . Evolution!"

"What the ! _Ahh!_" cried the figure, still shrouded in darkness as Jupiter's attack of green electrified leaves sailed at an alarming rate towards its mark.

The attack just barely missed the individual as they quickly dove and rolled out of the way in the nick of time, the potentially lethal deployment instead making impact with one of the windows of the supermarket, shattering it to millions of unrecognizable pieces.

Eternal Sailorjupiter lightly cursed under her breath as she skidded to a halt a few feet away from her target, fists still emitting its eerie green aura.

"Stand up and fight me,_ coward,_ and face Death with _honor!_" Jupiter spat, taking a defensive stance from underneath a brightly lit streetlight.

"_Whoa! _Okay, that was _so _uncalled for! This is the_ last_ time I let those so called 'teammates' of mine allow me go through any crazy idea I might come up with _next!_

H hey, _you!_ Ever hear of the word _'rude,' _much before?_ Or,_ _very_ tacky dressed? What're you supposed to be, some 'Neighborhood Watch Patrol' or something?" the shadowy figure chastised, slowly picking themselves from off of the cold, hard ground.

Sailorjupiter concluded that she had been wrong in her presumption of the person having been male, judging by the high pitched, whiny voice that was now wafting nosily through the night air. However, as for anything else, like what was just spoken, that was an entirely different story.

Whomever this person was, enemy or not, she clearly was not a native, making the given situation very hard for the Senshi of Lightning to navigate through.

Hesitating for a moment, Eternal Sailorjupiter lowered her fists to her sides as she took one step forward towards the foreigner.

"Nani ka? Wakarimasen . . ." she stated uneasily, arching an eyebrow.

"If I didn't understand you two _seconds_ ago, what makes you think I'd be able to _now!_ Speak _English, _will you!" exclaimed the girl, taking a step forward herself into the light to at last reveal herself to her attacker.

Sailorjupiter gasped involuntarily as she took in the sight before her. If this girl was an enemy of hers, she certainly had a unique sense of attire on, different from the other enemies or youma she'd faced in the past.

This one, with her long black hair gradually becoming white from the falling snow, had on a mysterious looking fuku in the color of purple, while a plum colored heart shaped metallic backpack rested upon her back.

_Great, now I **really **can't tell if she's an enemy or not . . . I can't understand her, and she **clearly** can't understand **me** . . . ugh, **why **didn't I finish taking that English class? Time is of the essence here, though, so . . ._

"All right! Don't move! I don't want to hurt you, as you _so _obviously want to do to _me,_ but I _will_ if provoked! Now, how does this _stupid_ gizmo work again, any _ack!_"

Eternal Sailorjupiter quickly leapt out of harm's way as her opponent launched a bright orange laser beam in her direction from a gun like projectile, slightly resembling a hair dryer to Jupiter, that was now within her hands.

"Well, that settles my indecision to strike back! I don't _care_ if you can't understand me! You'll be able to understand the _pain_ I'm about to deliver to you right . . . _now!_ Sparkling . . . Wide . . . Pressure!" Eternal Sailorjupiter exclaimed, generating a menacing looking energy bolt of lightning in between her hands, hurling it at her enemy.

"_Ahh!_ This isn't exactly what I had in mind when I said I'd remain behind on patrol! _Saaammmmy! Cllllovvver! **Anybodddy!**_ Help meeeee!"squealed the purple fuku clad girl as she took off at a fast, desperate sprint away from Sailorjupiter and her still sailing attack.

"Hey! Get back here and _fight!_" Eternal Sailorjupiter spat vehemently, charging after her down the street, losing sight of her briefly as she turned a corner, though her continued shrieking cries gave the senshi a general idea of where her target was.

_You can **run,** but you can't **hide** . . . I'll teach **you** to endanger my city . . ._

**YYYYYYYYY**

"_Ugh_ . . . this is like trying to find a needle in a _haystack_ . . . I don't even _know_ what I'm supposed to be looking for," Clover muttered to herself while walking along the nearly deserted streets of the area, shivering slightly as a large gust of frigid wind caressed her creamy cheeks.

"Sure wish I could find an open store or _something_ to get out of this freezing, _miserable_ weather right about now . . . well, better hurry up and see if I can't find anything here before meeting back up with the others . . ."

Unzipping her backpack, Clover pulled out her pair of Scanner Sunglasses and put them on.

Stopping in her tracks, she looked up and down the snow covered alleyway, trying to detect any sign of abnormality.

After a few minutes of scanning the area with no luck, Clover sighed in frustration as she turned around, about to put away her glasses when something rustling in a corner immediately caught her cautious eye.

Instantly raising her guard, Clover slowly crept towards the lurking shadow, taking on the well praised and world renowned stealth like abilities of a feline as she prepared to attack or capture whatever the owner of the dark cascade happened to be.

"Hold it right " Clover half exclaimed, sucking in a gulp of cold air as her light blue eyes rested upon the very thing she had been emulating up until that moment.

"-- _there_ . . . y'know, if _you're_ gonna be about the only kind of activity that'll stir around here tonight, my furry little Japanese friend, then I'm turning in," she commented, picking up a small black cat, scratching underneath its soft chin as it emitted a tiny, curious meow in response before suddenly letting out a frightened hiss.

Nearly dropping the ebony colored feline, its green eyes glittering in the dark alleyway where they both stood, an icy williwaw of wind blew against Clover's back viciously, causing her to drop the apprehensive feline and fall face first into the still falling snow.

". . . Thif . . . if _po_ mot . . . my _BAY!_" mumbled an exasperated Clover incoherently into the snow before rolling over and brushing some of the frozen water from off her now chafing cheeks.

"Oh! _Great,_ now my face is cracking and _so_ completely _beyond_ dry! I _swear!_ The _next_ time Jerry tries to send us to an icy climate for a mission, I'm just gonna say " Clover abruptly cut herself off as her soft blue eyes met with a pair of shiny silver orbs belonging to a seemingly reflecting naked body of a woman of the same color.

". . . _What_ the ? I think I might've found what's causing this area to be so 'ghost town ish!' _Ahh!_" exclaimed the WOOHP agent as the mirror bodied women suddenly let out a screech and launched a barrage of shattered mirror shards at her, rolling out of the way at precisely the right moment to avoid the deadly pieces from slicing into her delicate and well pampered skin.

"Woo! Now _that's_ what _I _call a 'close shave!' All right, you . . . you . . . _whatever_ you are! You messed with the _wrong_ WOOHP agent! Time to kick your "

"-- Venus . . . Love Me . . . Chain!"

An unfamiliar female voice, speaking in Japanese Clover could not understand, suddenly sounded from behind her just as she pulled out her X Powder from out of her pack to de materialize her disguise; however, a mysterious looking chain that appeared to be made primarily of golden hearts had snugly wrapped itself right around her waist and began pulling her back and away from the mirror bodied culprit, causing her to drop her communicator in the process.

"Hey! What're you _doing?_ I'm the '_good _guy!' Attack_ that _thing, not _me!_"

As Clover struggled to break free from her newfound bindings, the creature looking on in slight and momentary confusion at the current developments, the newcomer from behind her spoke again, this time in slightly broken English.

". . . Speaku . . . Engulish?"

"Hello? Of _course_ I can speak English! I'm speaking it right _now,_ aren't I? Now, let me_ go!_" Clover replied, her normally maintained mannerisms temporarily leaving her as annoyance rapidly began to take its place.

Whether or not the young woman could understand the spy, however, the golden chains suddenly vanished as though on cue and by magic, at last freeing her.

Spotting her fallen X Powder from a few feet where she lay, Clover swiftly rolled over to it and quickly pressed the button that would cause her cherry red spy suit to embody her.

"There! _Finally!_ Okay, _first_ let me take care of that . . . _thing_ over there, and _then_ I'll deal with . . . _you_ . . . _whoa._"

Trailing off when her now red gloved finger extended toward the young woman as she at last gazed upon her for the first time since her arrival, Clover's mouth hung slightly open as she took in the attire worn by her.

This other woman could have passed for the spy's twin, had the woman's hair been far shorter in length and didn't trickle all the way down to slightly past her buttocks; or, had her eyes reflected a lighter shade of blue to match Clover's.

She wore, perceived to be by to the spy, a white leotard or body suit with white gloves leading up the elbow to match; a short orange skirt and back bow of the same color resting in the back; a sailor like collar matching in color with the rest of the ensemble, while a dark blue bow rested underneath it; an orange choker with a sun golden star placed firmly within the center; and a golden tiara adorned with another gold star on it fixated itself upon her forehead.

Clover stood a moment, speechless, as her eyes tried to process the sight for her brain to properly digest.

_What is **this?** Did she just come from a Halloween costume party? **Only** a few months too late for that, but all righty then,_ Clover wondered in curiosity before at last speaking, licking her lips beforehand.

"You know, if I wasn't about to kick yours and 'Miss Sunshine's' butt over there, I'd _so _totally ask if I could borrow those shoes and choker _trés **migonne!**_ I'd have to change their color though orange _totally_ makes me look fat and blotchy.

Oh! And I'd _definitely_ eighty six the tiara, and maybe sport a slightly _smaller_ bow if I had to wear one at all, for _sure_ . . ." Clover submitted, for a moment completely forgetting where she was and why she was there at all, as she began to then launch into a fashion fueled daze.

_What the **hell** is this girl carrying on about? **Man,** do I now wish I hadn't fallen asleep in or skipped English class so often last term! Oh, well! She's not my immediate problem, anyway although, that weird henshin she'd just performed a few moments ago **was** sort of "extraordinary . . ." _

_**Anyhow,** I gotta take care of this youma, and bring this girl to safety before meeting back with the others,_ the skirt donning blonde quickly reasoned silently to herself, offering the other woman a faint, crooked smile in sheepish politeness before taking a step forward towards the now retreating creature.

"Not so fast, foul demon! You can't just show up here, attack this poor, helpless girl with a . . . _motor mouth_ full of words I sadly cannot understand at the present moment . . .

Hmm, maybe _that's_ why you tried to attack her at all kept talking too much and gave you a headache like she's now giving me . . .

_A anyway!_ You can't just do all that and then leave without trying to take a stab at _me!_ Now, where's the fun in _that?_" Clover heard her state, although of course still unable to understand, however succeeding in bringing her back to reality and her current calamity.

"Huh? Oh! _Right!_ Gotta kick some butt! Fashion consultation will just have to wait!"

Quickly pulling out her laser hair dryer, pointing at the refulgent female resembling monster, Clover smirked smartly.

"Now, then! Wanna try that shard throwing trick on me again, _toots?_"

The glinting woman, lightly sweat dropping in massive confusion, suddenly let out a frustrated screech while deploying another attack of mirror shards, inadvertently complying with the young spy's challenge and managing to knock the hair dryer from out of her gloved hands.

"Oops! I didn't actually think you'd _contest_ me! And what_ is_ this: 'Knock the very important and aiding mission items out of Clover's grasp' day! _Argh!_" the red bodied agent exclaimed in exasperation as both she and the other woman present rolled out of harm's way.

"Venus!"

Without warning, a strong honey orange colored aura began to emit from and envelope around the outstretched white gloved palm of the white leotard wearing blonde as she extended that same arm to her right.

A gentle, confident smile caressed her glossy lips as she nonchalantly tossed a few strands of hair over her shoulder with the same glowing hand, then winked at the demonic creature before lightly kissing that hand briefly.

Clover, at first believing that she had stumbled upon some sort of love scandal between the two as she watched the slightly taller blonde's actions, quickly abandoned the silly notion as her light blue eyes watched in awe-struck amazement while a small, although rapidly growing in size, golden heart formed from the previously embraced spot upon the girl's palm.

Recoiling that arm back a little as though about to throw something violently, the woman's delicate simper widened just then as she suddenly shouted about the only other thing Clover had been able to understand from her since having first met (although still just as confused, as she could not quite fathom why she would say something so ridiculous) besides her "Venus!" exclamation from just moments before.

". . . Love . . . and Beauty . . . Shock!"

"Wow . . ." murmured the WOOHP agent breathlessly while watching the heart shaped attack propel itself from the mysterious and apparent enchanted woman's gloved hand as she aggresively extended her arm back out and towards her target, who instantly shattered into a million pieces upon impact, never having stood a chance against such a deployment.

Panting slightly from exhaustion, the formation of the attack clearly having taken a lot out of her, Clover watched the taller blonde faintly smile at her with assuredness a moment before slowly inquiring with a surprised hint of uncharacteristic fear laced within her voice,

". . . Who . . . _what_ are you?"

**YYYYYYYYYY**

"Are you _sure_ it's the Tokyo Tower area the youma were spotted, Mars chan? I don't see any anywhere, and it's been a good solid twenty minutes! This hunger isn't gonna just cure itself, y'know . . ." Eternal Sailormoon complained, rubbing her increasingly growling stomach for emphasis.

The Fire and Lunarian senshi had been patrolling the area for, as Moon had stated, a large significant amount of time now, with no such sighting of any impending threat to the vicinity, leading the blonde Princess to believe that her clairvoyant protector might have heard wrong from the news broadcast about youma sightings there.

Eternal Sailormars exhaled slowly, trying to maintain her concentrated calm while continuing to cautiously lead the way down the deserted streets towards the square.

"For the _billionth_ time, Moon chan, _yes!_ I don't know why we haven't seen any around yet; however, then again they've all probably decided to congregate at the tower itself, which is where you and I are now headed."

"Well, _yeah,_ but why _are _they here, if at all, in the_ first _place? I don't understand; I mean, what's so special about Tokyo Tower to these youma?" Eternal Sailormoon queried with tired luster, her stomach's rumbling by this point going into overtime.

Eternal Sailormars' thoughts instantly traveled back to the earlier news coverage of the fearless man who had only several hours before jumped from the very same tower and miraculously survived. She did not truly understand why youma would be there, however she was willing to bet that if they truly were then it was probably somehow connected to that man's bought of foolish bravery.

"I don't know, Sailormoon; but, that's what we're trying to find out . . . although, _hopefully_ we won't have to . . ." she commented, murmuring the last bit to herself as the two trudged on through the icy falling snow that had no normally freezing effect upon them while in their senshi guises.

"Okay, but let's hurry up, already I'm _starving_!" Eternal Sailormoon exhaled in exasperation.

_So long as it's only **hunger **pains that will be the only form of discomfort to befall you tonight, Princess, then I could die happy this very moment,_ the miku san thought warmly to herself as a small, gentle smile crept upon her fair visage.

After several more minutes of walking, at last reaching their intended destination, as expected, there was a rather large gathering of youma at the base of the city's tallest tower, all resembling young women with shimmering, naked bodies that looked . . . _awfully_ familiar . . .

"You were _saying, _Moon chan? Let's go!"

"Gomen! Hopefully the others are all right, and will make it here short "

As Sailors Mars and Moon began to run ahead towards the impending battle, a bright, unrecognizable orange beam suddenly shot above their heads, abruptly cutting through the air as well as Sailormoon's sentence as it did so.

The two senshi watched in confusion as the beam connected with the chest of three unsuspecting youma, shattering them into pieces.

"Um . . . did . . . _you_ do that?" Sailormoon asked in bewilderment, scratching her head.

"Iie, Moon chan; _she_ did . . ."

The two girls turned around in time to see their comrade, Eternal Sailormercury fast approaching with a young woman they could not identify in a peculiar yellow tinted sailorfuku and carrying in her gloved hands what appeared to be a . . . newly fired hair dryer.

"Nani? What the ? _Who_ the ? How did ? _Huh?_"

Sailormercury giggled softly at her leader's righteous stammering before explaining.

"There's not enough time to get into in depth detail, but I'd run into this young woman while on patrol, who was apparently doing the same; and while at first there had been quite a few discrepancies between us, both believing the other was an enemy, it turns out that she and her four other friends were sent here to aid in the removal of these youma."

"That's right! I'm one of the good guys!" the mysterious girl with short black tresses concurred in relatively fluent Japanese as she switched her hair dryer into her other hand, a cheesy smile forming upon her face.

"And from the looks of it, those . . . _things_ are _not _good, since they're heading right this way!"

Having no time to properly digest the new information the Senshi of Ice had just bestowed upon her two friends, Eternal Sailors Moon, Mars, and Mercury quickly assumed defensive stances, Sailormars and Sailormercury placing themselves protectively in front of their future queen as they all braced themselves for the first attack made by the Tokyo Tower youma.

"Mars . . .! Flame . . . Sniper!" Sailormars exclaimed, wasting no time to allow any more youma to get any closer before they could effectively harm any of her teammates, quickly summoning her strongest Marsien attack, a fiery bow and arrow within each hand, and fired the lethal projectile towards her foes.

As Mars' attack obliterated several youma in its direct path, Eternal Sailormercury quickly turned to the newcomer, hands glowing a faint but growing blue aura.

"Go, on! My friends and I will cover you!" she stated in perfect English to the girl, who merely nodded before running ahead, a determined frown riddled across her face.

"After seeing _these_ girls in action, Jerry has _so _got to update the WOOHP gadgets in his inventory!_ KI AI!_" she steadily commented to herself before performing a front, aerial somersault and abruptly connecting her right yellow boot with one of the many youma's chests, shattering it to pieces.

"Although, on_ second_ thought, I'd say that I've got things pretty much under cont _Ahh!_" the girl roughly fell over as two new youma toppled her from behind, an eerie cackle emitting from them both while preparing to sever her unflawed neck with their sharp, shard like nails.

"Hey, 'Reflector Face!' Two against one isn't a really fair fight! What say you let me and my pal, Brittany here, in on it and have it three against two, making it a fair fight for _us?_ Brittany, _now!_"

Suddenly a familiar voice broke through the air and the yellow fuku wearing girl instantly looked up to see two girls in green and blue attired much like her own and with red and black hair, respectfully, hovering directly above her as jet packs strapped to their backs helped to keep them aloft.

Before either youma could react, each face was instantly shattered upon impact from a sharp roundhouse kick delivered by the girl in the blue fuku, referred to by the red head as Brittany.

"Sammi! Britt! _Boy,_ am I ever glad to see you guys! One more second and I would've been turned into 'Alex Kabob' for these . . . _extremely_ weird monster exhibitionists!" the formerly distressed girl exhaled in relieved gratitude as she roughly pushed the headless bodies of her attackers off of her, quickly rising to her feet while her two obvious friends landed on either side of her.

"Well, we're just glad we'd made it in time to help! We'd run into a few of these creatures along the way here, as well -- and some were heading _away_ from the tower while the majority we'd encountered were on their way _toward_ it," Brittany explained, idly kicking the now immobile body of one of the defeated monsters.

"Yeah, and we figured that if we didn't get here before you or Clover did, you'd definitely need some back up . . . although, apparently, you'd already found some . . . who are _they,_ Alex?" inquired the red head as she and the other newcomer at last noticed the three skirt donning young women, knee deep into the battle while deploying mysterious looking attacks that seemed to be summoned from within and coming from right out of their hands.

The yellow fuku clad girl referred to as Alex smiled weakly.

"_Actually,_ that's a very long, very _confusing_ story, Sam; one I still don't quite understand, to be honest. However, needless to say, they're _not_ our enemy; these creepy 'chicks' all around us _are,_ and _those_ chicks need _our _help in taking them out! Now, let's do it, girls!"

Lightly sweat dropping in confusion, both Brittany and the other now known as Sam merely nodded in compliance before following their friend towards the three mystery women and back into battle.

"Minna! There's too many for just the three of us, and perhaps even Alex san if she's up for it to handle! I've calculated about fifty or so left to defeat! We need Jupiter and Venus chan's help!" Eternal Sailormercury revealed, pinching her right earring to cause her blue visor to vanish from off of her face for the second time that evening, preparing to launch yet another attack.

"Just hang in there! We _have_ to keep hime sama safe! I'm _sure_ they'll show up any "

" You guys miss me? The beautiful and talented Sailorvenus chan, reporting for duty, and bringing along a newfound friend to help out! Demo, it seems to me you've already found a couple of your own friends! Should I be _jealous?_" Eternal Sailorvenus suddenly called from behind the three tiring senshi jokingly, accompanied by a girl who looked very much like her, save the shorter hair and red attire similar to the girl named Alex's.

"Sammi! Al! Britt! You're all right! No thanks to _Mandy,_ who's probably _napping _somewhere while still safe and sound in the front . . . if she's even still in the _country!_" the girl exclaimed in English, her face instantly lighting up as her light blue eyes rested upon the three familiar faces of her friends, rushing ahead to meet them.

"Venus chan! You made it just in time! We could really use all the help we can get but, how do you know that girl? How did oh, _never mind!_ We'll hear the unedited version later! Now, all we need is Jupiter chan, and then we'll be set!"

Right then, as if on cue, the affable, slightly husky voice of Sailorjupiter could be heard coming around the way through an alley to their far side, shouting a string of obscenities the senshi were not even aware their comrade knew existed, as another extremely high pitched voice lead the way, managing to somehow reach a new octave.

"Stop running, will you! You're only making things _harder _on yourself! Jupiter . . . Coconut . . . Cyclone!"

All eight heads present paused in their battle a moment and turned in time to witness an electrified, circular projectile sail through the air at an alarming rate, barely missing its intended target, a young woman dressed in a purple fuku mimicking the four newcomers' attire present, as it instead made explosive impact with a few trash bins.

The forceful collision immediately lifted the bellowing young woman from off of her feet, and caused her to careen head first into a soft patch of snow ahead of her.

"Oh, my God! _Mandy!_ C'mon, guys! We have to go help her out of there!" The one known as Sam exclaimed, igniting the heart shaped jet pack upon her back, about to fly off, leading the way as her other apparent comrades began to follow suit . . . save one.

"_Clover!_ What're you _doing? _Let's_ go!_" Sam instructed urgently, taking notice, hovering above the still immobile blonde, who merely exhaled slowly before finally activating her own jet pack and instantly becoming eye level to the red head after kicking off firmly from the ground.

"_What?_ I was merely weighing the pros and cons of helping out that screaming banshee yet _again!_ Didn't I warn you that she was a menace to bring along on missions? Like we have a _choice,_ sadly . . . _ugh!_" the girl whose name revealed to be Clover rolled her eyes in a disgusted, exasperated fashion as she whizzed off ahead of her trio of friends and reached their fallen teammate first, whose backside was high in the air as she flailed her arms and legs around in blind desperation to break free.

"Mmph! _Mmph!_" she cried out in incoherent, muffled screams deep within the snow as Clover grabbed a hold of her legs and roughly yanked her out and up of the snow bank, rising higher into the air carefully with her body.

"Once _again,_ I'm saving your _hide,_ Mandy! Might wanna start showing me some _respect,_ or else I'll have to drop you . . . _literally! _Although . . . _ugh_ . . . _geez,_ what'd you _eat_ before leaving? _Aerobasize,_ much?" Clover grunted, carrying the both of them back to relative safety (considering their current, given surroundings) and back alongside her teammates.

"What happened, _anyway? _I thought you were on look out!"

"Oh, thank you _so_ much, Clover! You rescued me from that . . . that _brute!_" the violet eyed young woman named Mandy responded through hysterical tears, her normally high pitched voice becoming higher still as each tear and word were shed.

"And I _was _on look out not to _mention _'looking out' for any Japanese hotties that might have passed to keep me company, since I always look _so_ cute in this outfit "

" _'This _outfit?' What happened to your schoolgirl disguise?" Alex asked in confused suspicion as she landed softly next to Brittany.

"Well . . . I had it on after you guys had left . . . but after standing around in this _blistering _cold for only five minutes, I kinda sorta deactivated it . . .

And _that's_ when that . . . _demon _of a woman came out of_ no_ where and _attacked_ me! But, _now_ I'm finally safe and sound with . . . my . . . friends . . . _what_ is going _on!_" Mandy trailed off, mouth open agape in perpetual fear while her violet eyes narrowed significantly as she then took in the sight around her for the first time, instantly missing and even _preferring_ the chaotic chase with the mysterious young woman she'd had to endure up until then.

Leaping to her feet, Mandy quickly cowered behind Clover, wrapping one arm around her waist for protection while extending her other out in front of them.

"W what're _those?_ Who're _they?_ Oh, my _God!_ They're _one_ of her! The brute who kept chasing me! _Ack!_ Here she _comes!_ Hide me!"

While the four girls tried their best to calm their emotionally distressed friend, Eternal Sailorjupiter suddenly came charging towards the scene, plowing through youma after youma in her path while heading over to her own friends, not yet noticing the others.

"Are you all right, minna? I see you've found the youma, successfully; why are there so _many_ all of a sudden, and where'd they _come_ from?" Jupiter queried, panting in exhaustion, hunched over and catching her breath.

"We're uninjured, Jupiter chan, demo, we could use all the help we can get. These youma, while fairly easy to dispose of, are still a lot in number and give us little time in between to recuperate before the next onslaught," Eternal Sailormercury revealed, having just finished firing off yet another attack, panting slightly.

"Well . . . why not join forces with _those_ girls, Mercury chan? I mean, _you_ ran into one of them, who managed to explain to you that she _nor_ her friends are enemies; and, the one _I'd_ met more or less did the same, after having to go through a _very_ awkward and at first difficult process to at last convey the notion.

And now that _Jupiter chan's_ had her fun in chasing their leftover comrade for _Kami_ only knows how long _no,_ she _isn't _an enemy, sorry, Jupiter chan we can _finally_ finish this job! So, what do you say, minna?"

"Whatever ideas the five of you ladies have to get out of this mess, the five of _us_ will most assuredly back you up! However, please forgive us for eavesdropping as well as the lack of proper introductions at this time," Brittany suddenly addressed to the Sailor Senshi in more fluent Japanese than Alex had conveyed earlier as she and her friends approached, bowing politely in respect.

Clover grunted lightly as she and Mandy trailed behind, the nervous girl still clinging tightly around the blonde's middle, frantic tears welling up within her eyes once more while Eternal Sailorjupiter folded her arms and glared daggers at her.

"Will you . . . just . . . let it _and _me go, _Mandy!_ To be_ honest,_ I can't rightly _blame_ her for attacking you; knowing _you, _you _probably _said something _insulting_ about her appearance or _wardrobe_ or something . . ."

"_Excuse _me! How _dare_ you accuse me of something like that, not to _mention_ turn against your fellow WOOHP agent like that!" Mandy exclaimed dejectedly, tears vanishing right on the spot as burning, resentful rage replaced it, instantly releasing the formerly slow paced young woman.

"Because, I _know _you wouldn't give it a second thought to doing the very same thing to _me_ if given the chance!" Clover shot right back, the two of them beginning a heated bickering round that seemed almost ritualistic between the two to the Sailor Senshi.

Suddenly, a loud whistling rang through the air, effectively ceasing the vivacious bantering of the two women.

"Guys, _please! _There will _undoubtedly_ be time to argue _later! _Right now, we _need _a plan to get rid of these . . . creepy looking women-thingies! These girls here _obviously_ have some pretty awesome arsenal within them, so maybe if we coupled that with the gadgets Jerry gave to us, then _maybe _we'll be able to take these creatures out all at once," Sam scolded, lowering her fingers away from her mouth after successfully drawing everyone's attention upon herself.

"Brittany, do you think you could relay what I'd just said to them? My Japanese is kind of rusty; and, tell them "

" No need, miss; I understood you perfectly thankfully my _English_ is not so . . . _'rusty'_ as you colorfully referred to your Japanese as," Eternal Sailormercury interrupted, smiling politely at the red head as she took a step forward, bowing.

"If you'll forgive my rudeness, perhaps you will permit me to implement the idea I now have stirring within my head? With the ten of us working together, we _should_ be able to defeat these demons all right; however, there _are_ still far too many to try to take out one at a time. We would surely tire out at a faster rate.

_Therefore,_ what I was thinking was, if we all attacked at _once, _together, with whatever . . ._ 'gadgets,' _as your friend had stated, you might have, alongside mine and my friends' innate abilities, then I have the utmost confidence we would emerge victorious for sure."

Pausing to consider the notion, Sam and Brittany's brows both furrowed in deep contemplation.

". . . That seems very doable . . . but, I'm not entirely sure the gadgets we have with us would be able to pack the desired punch we're looking for," Sam revealed, scratching her head lightly as Brittany then spoke up, eyes suddenly lighting up as a new prospect dawned upon her.

"Wait, a minute! I've _got_ it! If we all use all _five_ of our 'Tornado in a can Hair Spray' canisters all at _once_ and in the appropriate vicinity, it _should_ then create a large enough vortex that would immediately suck in everything in its nearby trajectory like a _vacuum_ "

" And that would _definitely_ take care of these creepy looking walking _mirrors! _But, there's a few problems with that idea, Britt: _first,_ exactly _where_ would be a good spot to fire them off that wouldn't cause any immediate harm to us, this tower, _or_ anything else unfortunate enough to get caught within its path? And _two,_ _who's_ going to be the 'Brave One' to pull the trigger?" Alex questioned, raising a yellow gloved finger to her chin in deep contemplation while her friends, including Eternal Sailormercury (the only one among the Sailor Senshi currently able to fluently understand the current happenings), all gazed at her with twinkling, implying eyes.

Catching on, Alex quickly began to try to talk her way out of it as she massively sweat dropped, shaking her short tresses violently.

"_Ohhh,_ no! No, _way!_ It's bad _enough_ these creatures freak me out enough as it _is,_ _now_ you want me to go risking my neck by _literally _submerging myself right into the 'eye of the storm?' _Forget_ it!"

"Aww, come _on,_ Al! There's no one else brave enough to do it amongst us besides _you! Plus,_ you're also the most agile! I _know_ you can do it! All you have to do is get as many of the creatures' attention as you can, and as _soon_ as we give you the signal, use your jet pack to get out of harm's way before pulling the pins off each can! Nothing to it!" Clover tactfully encouraged, knowing that laying on the extra butter on her flattery would do the trick in convincing the younger girl to take on the "solo" and possibly dangerous mission.

Exhaling in defeat, Alex extended her hands, waiting for her friends to pile their gadgets into them before leaving them.

"I _so_ don't get paid enough for this," she mumbled under her breath while walking backwards slowly, waiting to be told precisely where to place herself as bait.

Eternal Sailormercury reached up and pinched her right earring for the third time that evening, summoning her analytical visor before her eyes, and immediately began running diagnostics upon the surrounding area that was slowly but quickly closing in on them as the youma began to corner the ten of them against the tower's base.

After a few more precious moments had passed, she quickly called out in English,

"_There! _Over there by that fountain, Alex! Make sure you are _precisely _five steps in front of it before drawing the demons' attention upon you! We'll take care of the rest!"

"Got it!"

While the lone young woman immediately took off towards her designated spot several yards away, the remaining women began to prepare for the final blow that would hopefully end their never-ending battle, it certainly felt like.

After quickly explaining the plan to her fellow senshi and hearing Alex's taunting remarks being thrown out into the air and towards the apparently pea brained youma, who very easily took the bait, instantly forgetting about the formerly trapped young women they'd held within their clutches, Eternal Sailormercury nodded with determination towards her new comrades as both of her hands began to glow blue for what felt like the umpteenth time that night.

"Ladies, I suggest you all stand very close to one another and remain on guard, as it is about to become quite difficult to see your own _hand_ right in front of you . . . Alex! Just focus upon and listen to my voice, all right?" the Senshi of Ice called out, waiting to receive a slightly distracted and apprehensive answer from the rapidly youma surrounded girl a good ways in front of her.

Exhaling slowly, Sailormercury closed her eyes as she began to concentrate upon the innate power held deep within her, mustering up what little strength she had left to summon her next attack while her friends did the same on either side of her.

"Shabon . . . Spray!"

The four newcomers watched in amazement as the atmosphere instantly became foggy and misty, their sight drastically cut in half as they now understood why the enchanted young woman had advised that they remain within arm's length of one another.

"All right, Sailormoon chan! Do it!"

"Hai! Come on, minna! Altogether, now! Moon . . . Tiara . . . Magic!"

"Mars . . . Fire . . . Ignite!"

"Jupiter . . . Thunder . . . Dragon!"

"Venus . . . Crescent Beam . . . Smash!"

All at once the very exhausted Sailor Senshi released their attacks, gingerly collapsing to their knees while they and the other young women all watched as the fire, thunder, and passion charged attacks immediately melded together before magically enveloping their newfound form around Sailormoon's now sailing tiara, fortified with mystical Lunarian energy.

Just before making its intended mark, Eternal Sailormercury quickly called out to the still waiting girl across the way before sinking to the ground herself in fatigue,

"_Now,_ Alex!"

Not needing another invitation to remove herself from the increasing danger zone, Alex quickly activated her jet pack as a youma had then reached out to tear into her pant's leg, lightly bruising her in the process, and rose straight up into the air.

"Ow! Hey! Oooh, _that's_ it! You're _toast!_" she exclaimed in anger, pulling the clips from all five cans at once and immediately dropped them straight down towards the baffled youma the same time the senshis' combined attack made impact.

Quickly flying away and as best as she could through the fog from the dangerous area as fast as she could, Alex did not dare chance a look behind her to see if their plan had worked. Instead, she settled for the screeching sounds of exploding formerly whole demonic women combining together with the deafening sounds of the devastating vortex she'd played a hand in creating.

Letting out a satisfied scream, Alex promptly cut off her engines as she allowed herself to be caught by her awaiting friends before crashing into them as they came into clearer view, rolling off of them thereafter.

"_See?_ No _sweat!_" she grinned tiredly as the mystifying fog began to clear up, revealing to the ten remaining women that they had indeed succeeded in eliminating every youma that had been previously inhabiting the vicinity, the area now resembling a war zone.

"Is it over? Can I _finally_ get something to eat now?" Eternal Sailormoon whined without missing a beat as though the entire ordeal had never occurred in the first place.

Her protectors merely giggled wearily at the display as they slowly began to rise to their feet with the help of their new friends. They had long since learned that nothing, no matter how gruesome or terrifying, would ever get in their future queen's way of successfully satisfying her bottomless pit of a stomach.

Eternal Sailormercury, clearly having been made unofficial speaker and translator for the group, bowed towards their assistants in the night's strenuous battle, smiling graciously.

"Thank you from the very bottom of our hearts for your help, everyone! Because of you, we came out victorious, and our city is now safe once again!"

Brittany and her obvious teammates all smiled warmly at the blue haired senshi, including Mandy, who was too exhausted at that point to render any sort of shrewd remark.

"It was our pleasure! Whether we'd run into you or not, we would have still protected the city, as we were sent to do in the first place."

"Right! And I gotta say, with awesome moves like the ones _you _just pulled, I _highly_ doubt our having come to your aid would have made much difference _either_ way! How _did_ you do all that, _anyway?_" Alex complimented, returning the senshi's gesture by bowing back briefly, winking.

"Well, you see "

"-- Guys, look _out!_" Sam suddenly called out as her green eyes noticed a straggling youma approaching from behind the unsuspecting Sailor Senshi.

Before anyone could react, a small but fierce ice blue laser beam shot into the air and over their heads towards the top of Tokyo Tower, causing a large mound of snow previously caked upon it to avalanche itself down onto the youma's body, burying as well as crushing it considerably.

As the snowy dust cleared and settled, the snow fall at last beginning to let up, all eyes turned to appropriately gaze upon Clover, who merely carried an even expression of contentment upon her face as she gingerly began to apply what appeared to be red lipstick from a golden tube before capping it.

Taking notice of the nine girls' surprised stares, she blinked rapidly in confusion before responding,

"_What?_ My lips have _only_ been forever _chapped!_" she grinned cheesily as she put the tube of lipstick back into her heart shaped back pack.

**--End of episode three**

**(A.N. Wasn't that fun? Yeah, I know: kinda lengthy, and kind of confusing in some spots with a lot of dialogue that both you and/or I care to deal with, but yep. That's how the cookie crumbles sometimes. LoL And I know! "Cliffhanger? C'mon!" ESPECIALLY since this is the last episode I will be able to post for a little while. However, never fear! I'll be back with much, much more for you to enjoy:Dances: HeHe Although, now I'm QUITE sure you're all like, "Wait! How does Alex, of all people, know Japanese?" or, "How WERE Minako and Clover able to let each other know they weren't each other's enemies?" Shh . . . shh . . . all in due course, kiddies HeHe**

**Now, lemme address a few things before someone leaves a review pointing it out to me and since I'd already know about it, that'd be pretty pointless to do LoL. First off, as I'd said, I'm sure this eppie might have gotten a tick confuzzling for you to sift through, right? My guess would be because one minute it's Sailor Senshi P.O.V. in the third part once they and the Spies finally met, and then it seemed to be Spies' P.O.V., right? Okay, well, one thing you should probably know or understand about yours truly is that if I write something that has two sets of people involved all at once, as in, in one "scene" together, I usually like to go back and forth between his/her/their point of view. So, in other words, the last part with the whole battle scene and everyone coming together, it was still and always in the Sailor Senshi's perspective hence my being all, "the red FUKU clad girl," or "the red head explained" or whatever, rather than just being all, "the red clothed girl" or "Sam explained" and stuff. Cuz yeah, I'm writing it as though it is the first time they'd laid eyes upon the Spies which, clearly, it was and so therefore didn't know what was what. Oh, and by the by, fuku's just "uniform" so no confusion there, please. HeHe But yeah, if I still managed to confuse you on all that, sorry:Falls over:**

**What else . . . oh, right! Some of you might be like, "Why were you like, 'Venus . . .!' or 'Venus!' with the whole exclamation bit?" Yeah, well . . . that one's really no bigger, actually, except that whenever I'd watch the series, Super S in particular, they'd always be like, "Mars!...Flammmmmmme Sniper!" on me and stuff. LoL You know, like how I described Sailorvenus when she did her "Love and Beauty Shock!" attack: the whole extending the hand out to her side and her Venus sigil and golden star sparklies would appear upon it after she exclaimed, "Venus!" and then of course going through the attack, blah blah. So yeah, while my so called "explanation" might be pretty winded, it's pretty simple: I just always liked the way they'd say it minus the stretching it out as I'd depicted up there with Mars' attack, although that was more of an American Dub thing that they did that and so when I wrote this eppie that's how I heard it in my head and so therefore wrote it. HeHe**

**By the end of this episode, I'm sure some of you relative to extremely hardcore "Moonies" are probably wondering, "Heyyyy...those youma...they sound AWFULLY familiar..." Eeeeeeyep. Yep, they do, don't they? Maybe you should consult with Rei chan, since she was thinking the same thing too when she and Usagi first encountered them. LoL Now, your next thought after this is probably, "Okay, then! So then why'd you do that, for?" Welllllllllllll...wait and see. HeHe Oh, and to the rest of you who've either a, never watched a single Sailormoon episode, or read the manga in which case, Totally Spies would be your key motivation in journeying here to read past episode one of my story b, watched the series but either don't remember or just didn't get to see the particular season I'm depicting the Sailor Senshi aspect after, then never fear! All shall be revealed in due time, my children . . . mwa ha ha haaaaa . . . Okay, sorry. Watched too many zombie movies last night, so I've still got the evil "mojo" working for me here LoL**

**Let's see what else . . . Right. I know some of you might ask about the Japanese phrases I might have used in here . . . however, I currently cannot recall having used that many. I told you what "fuku" meant, so that takes care of that . . . "minna" just means "everyone," um . . . the suffix "chan" merely means or is used commonly for one you'd regard as a close or pretty well known friend . . . "hime-sama" simply means "Princess" . . . Oh! Right! "Nani ka? Wakarimasen;" almost forgot about that one. LoL That was just Mako chan basically saying to Mandy, "What was that? I don't understand (you)," is all. Imagine if I had made her ask something like, "Do you speak Japanese?" Now that would've been a field day for some of you readers eh, Yuki? HeHe And also, I know some of you are like, "There's no such word as 'Marsien;' it's 'MARTIAN,' dingbat!" True. However, whenever I write Sailormoon ficcies I can never bring myself to refer to Rei-chan as a "martian" for whatever reason, so I say instead "Marsien." I dunno, it just sort of "flows" or would be something you could picture the people of her home planet and kingdom to be referred to as, y'know? LoL Oh, right, and I got tired of just saying "Moon senshi" all the time as I sometimes would in old stories I'd written as a kid that I refuse to ever post for the public's viewing –- because they're that horrific LoL So, again, instead I refer to Usagi-chan as a "Lunarian senshi" if at all. Got me? Yay! HeHe**

**Anyhow, speaking of readers, it's now time for me to reply back to the pertyful new reviews I'd received since my last post:Dances: Okay, then:Clears throat:**

**Dark Magician 41: **_Thanks for yet another . . . "colorful" review. LoL So, you bet that Tim Scammy pammy's the main baddie in this fic o mine, huh? Yeah, well, I'll raise your confident apparent bet and see you a "maybe!" So, ha! HeHe_

**Yuki3x3: **_Could your particular review have been any more cute? I swear! I could just eat you up! HeHe If I had a fan club, I would make you the President of it in heartbeat LoL You keep on, keepin' on with these awesome reviews, and I'll keep on, keepin' on with the future eps! Deal? HeHe Oh, and you're very welcome for the translations! If you have any more inquiries about 'em, just e mail me should you like!_

**Mat49324:**_ Thanks very mucho, again, for the point of error about my "G.L.A.D.**I**.S." spelling. Call it a brain fart, if you will. LoL Although, it's pretty ironic that I'd written that "she" was on "vacation" at the end of episode two that just me being lazy and didn't feel like writing "her" in at the moment, and so making her get repaired by WOOHP techies LoL – and then BAM! "She" apparently gets blown up or whatever in last night's extremely disappointing, boring, and semi pointless TV movie eppie . . . I must be psychic. Dun dun frickin dunnnnn LoL Or, as Minako chan would say, psycho. Either way, it works for me HeHe Oh! And if you still are confused about the whole "world" of Sailormoon or just that epilogue, no sweat cuz "all shall be revealed in due course," my very eager about Totally Spies new friend. LoL_

**SimmyC: **_Last, however, certainly not least! Y'know, I've found myself growing quite fond of you, as you remind me a little of Roger Ebert, the way you'd left those vastly long reviews for me in the previous episode. LoL However, since I'd already replied to your review with my own for your kickin' "Silent Titan" fic – everyone, go read it if not already HeHe – I don't have very much to say to you specifically at said moment. Oh, except, a thousand apologies if I seemed excessively "grr'ed" by your review however, I'd already explained myself in my review to you, so there's no need to flesh out week old "drama" right now or if it seems I dislike you or what have you. One, how can I when I don't know you and vice versa, and two, PLEASE. LoL But yeah, SO no hard feelings in the slightest towards you or any of you future reviewers who might leave a flame or two my way, although am I not describing Simmy's comments as such, of course and thanks again for the billionth time for leaving a review and reading past episode one of my ficcie! HeHe _

**Was that it? Am I done? I SO hope I've addressed all I'd wanted to, because I don't rightly feel like coming back to see I'd left something out, and moreover, seen that someone left a review all about it, with "corrections" or something involved. Hmm . . . nope! I'm set, I should like to think! And so, I shall now take my leave of you until next we meet which is, I don't know when, but hopefully soon! In the meantime, if you can't wait any longer for episode four to come out, by all means, DEFINITELY do what cutie pie Yuki's been doing, and check out my other stories I've written and posted here! Speaking of: hey, Yuki! Chapter three of my Harry Potter X'over fic should be up and running pretty soon, so watch out for it! HeHe**

**Well, miss you; love you; thank you; thinking of you fondly; and, hoping and praying that you all leave MASSIVE reviews for this episode and my other stories, as well! HeHe Mwa!) **


	5. Episode Four

**Senshi & Spies United, Episode 4: "United They Stand"**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **As we all know, the great manga/anime that is Sailormoon is owned by the even more great Takeuchi Naoko, not I, Sokai. Nor do I own the _very_ adorable anime styled **_FRENCH-ITALIAN_** cartoon (since I'd forgotten, and SimmyC _beat_ it over my head to get right, sorry . . . well, the _French_ aspect; dunno if he knows it's also an Italian production, as well. Pfft LoL), Totally Spies, which is owned by the cool people of TF1 Marathon Animation. However, the storyline, the character Princess Lenia and any other minor characters and/or attacks I will put into here (and anything else) IS owned by me (though obviously inspired by each series). So, please . . . REMEMBER that. LoL

Note: _I'm baaaaaaack! I TOLD you I would be! GOSH, it's been so long since I updated (THIS story, at least)! Sorry! I told you it'd be a while though, but I WOULD be back. So, here I am! I must say, though, that I don't like this episode (though, I NEVER like my episodes LoL) and only like the blurb about Britney (see? I'm spelling it "correctly" now, so get off my back LoL). But, no, I don't. LoL And NOW, because I say that, SimmyC might come at me with massive criticisms about it, but hey. -Shrugs- Again, I say, bring it on, Daddy-O! ;)_

This episode was created/written in September 2005.

Soon, several days quickly elapsed into several weeks to a month since any odd reports of impulsive citizens wreaking havoc upon their vicinity with their crazy shenanigans, thus resulting in less missions the WOOHP agency had to take on. It also simultaneously resulted in a little bit of well deserved downtime for WOOHP's agents, particular the star five superspies.

During this time did the quintet each allow better time to properly digest the new knowledge they had received about the group of inscrutable young women the spies had met after immediately returning with them to WOOHP headquarters once their mission had been completed.

The spies had, by that time, understood that clearly their new apparent comrades were not only immensely special, but perhaps not even of this world. However, regardless of their presumptions, no one hadn't any inclination of just how close to the truth they truly had been . . .

"I _still_ can't get over the fact that Usagi and her friends are all from other planets -– which is where each of their innate powers derive from, respectfully -– _and_ that one day _soon_, Usagi's gonna become _queen_ of Tokyo," Alex mused, for what felt like the hundredth time that early afternoon, once again reflecting upon the startling revelation that she and her fellow spies had learned about their new senshi comrades.

Even though the weather had by then become increasingly cooler (as expected for that time of year), the infamous trio had often tried to take advantage of the rare occasions that it would be warm enough to catch a tan -– and today was no different.

As the three roommates all sat outside upon the veranda in the back of their luxiourious villa and enjoying the bright day sun's continuous rays, Sam smiled softly to herself while emitting a soft, relaxed yawn.

"Queen of _Crystal_ Tokyo, Alex, they said, as well as the entire _planet_ _and_ universe, to boot . . . _Talk_ about immense responsibilities –- and I thought _I _had it bad with juggling school, work, _and_ extra curricular activities in _addition_ to WOOHP missions," she commented thoughtfully, before rolling onto her stomach upon her recliner to carefully unhook her bikini top so that no unwanted tan lines would occur while tanning her back.

"Yeah, that's pretty amazing and everything, you guys, but it's also a _total_ bummer, too! I mean, with Mina and the others also being princesses by birth of their _own_ planets -- and Usagi being apparently the 'head honcho' whom they continue to protect -- that so _totally_ leaves absolutely _zero_ room for _me_ to become an aspiring princess, _myself_!" Clover lightly pouted, lazily fanning herself with one hand while inhaling the fresh crisp December air of Beverly Hills.

Sam scoffed lightly at the same time Alex covered her mouth to hide her growing giggles, the two of them knowing full well of how serious their blonde friend was being at that moment.

"Since when were _you_ ever aspiring to be a princess in the _first_ place, Clover?"

Clover took off her heart shaped sunglasses to properly bestow the crimson beauty a scowling, indignant glance from where she sat.

"Um, _hello_? _Only_ since I was seven years old, thank you, and got second place in that 'Little Miss Princess of Beverly Hills' pageant because of that _uppity, _no talentRebecca Robinson!

And what kind of name _is_ Rebecca for a princess, _anyway_? 'Princess Rebecca?' _Tacky_, much! 'Princess _Clover_' just . . . _rolls_ off the tongue far much easier. I'm _telling_ you, those judges _clearly_ must have been _blind_ to have chosen _her_ over _me_!"

"Yeah, I'll _bet_, thanks to those _braces_ you had to wear back then," playfully chided Alex, snickering a little louder, with Sam now in tow.

Clover's face instantly flushed red with embarrassment, while she unconsciously ran her tongue across her now perfectly aligned front teeth.

"_Ugh_! That fact was _almost_ entirely blocked out of my memory, thanks! And, _anyway_, I _told_ you a _million_ times already: I didn't _need_ to wear them for _personal_ reasons!

I only did to make those less fortunate than I where style, grace, and better orthodontia are considered, feel less socially impaired!

It was a _promotional_ thing for the pageant!" lied Clover, folding her arms defensively across her chest, while also trying to look beyond insulted (despite the fact that all three women were simultaneously aware of the feeble delusion).

Playfully tossing a slightly melted ice cube at the sunlit haired young woman from her glass of lemonade at her side, Sam turned her head towards Alex, and through uncontrolled giggles, asked,

"Hey, Alex! What did the kids in Miss Johnson's second grade class used to call Clover? Um . . . Oh, _yeah_! 'Clover the _Chomper_!'"

"Oh, that's _right_! Because of her _massive_ overbite!" Alex gleefully contributed, nearly choking on her banana flavored smoothie from all the guffawing.

Groaning in unbridled disdain and "betrayal" of her supposed friends taking pleasure in her awkward preadolescence, Clover heatedly rose from her spot to head back inside for a refill of her own beverage of bottled mineral water, in addition to momentary solitude.

"What-_EVVVER_! I'm just gonna go inside to grab another bottle of water now, and -– oh, _yeah_! Maybe snag me two _new_ best friends while I'm at it! _Mina_ and I seem to share a lot in common, so maybe I'll just go give her a _call, _thanks to Jerry's 'Linguistics Liberator' pill he made us all swallow so our English will sound like their Japanese and vice versa"

Struggling to cease in their laughter and rising from their own seats and retying their bikini tops back on, both Sam and Alex quickly rushed over to their sulking blonde friend and each wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"Aww, _c'mon_, Clover! You _know_ we love you! It was just a friendly joke about our 'yesteryears,'" said Sam, biting down hard onto her lip in attempts to squelch the fits of giggles that were still burning within her belly and aching to be released.

Alex swiftly nodded in agreement, sucking in her breath sharply to hold back any leftover chortles before speaking.

"_Right_! It's the same principle if I brought up how _awful_ Sammy's hair used to be back in the fifth grade, and how everyone would call her, 'Sam the Frizzinator!'"

At this, it was then Clover's turn to at last partake in the laugh fest, while Sam regrettably found the "cure" to her formerly snickering state.

Clearing her throat, Sam lightly frowned while commenting through slightly clenched teeth,

"Sure, _thing_ . . . _Or_, how _Alex_ used to be referred to as 'The _Unibrower_' up until the eight grade, when she at last discovered a little thing called _waxing_ and _tweezers_ . . ."

Clover continued on with her rejoicing as Alex's almond tinted cheeks instantly took on a deep, rosy hue. Her now perfectly symmetrical and waxed dark eyebrows furrowed in abashed resentment.

". . . _Exactly_. _Or_, how _Sam_ used to have that _gas_ problem she thought no one knew about! _Although_, to be fair, it _was_ kind of hard _not_ to know, given that we all _do_ have to _breathe _to continue living, after all," she countered tightly, placing her well manicured hands upon her slim waist.

"Well then, let's _not_ forget to mention of how _Alex_ had really_ horrible_ _Halitosis_ during camp the summer before sixth grade, after choosing to eat only _chili_ dogs every night for dinner with lots and _lots_ of _sauerkraut _piled on!" propelled a very irritated Sam, who then folded her peaches and cream arms across her chest, as both she and Alex moved away from Clover and stood head to head in a verbal sparring match.

Meanwhile, the sky blue eyed teenager merely shook her head, while trying to catch her breath from all of the laughter, before turning her tanned back away from the two and continued to head back inside.

"Thanks, you guys! I feel _much _better, now! I guess you _do_ care! I'm _still_ gonna give Mina a jingle, though, and see if she wouldn't want to --"

"-- _Oooh_! Is this some sort of impromptu roast? If so, let _me_ go next, because have _I_ got _only _about a _billion_ things to say about all _three_ of you losers! _AHAHAHA_!"

Immediately, all three roommates stopped talking and glared towards the sliding doorway at the unfortunately familiar sight that was Mandy, who was walking out onto the veranda with an apologetic looking Britney.

"_Aack_! What are _you_ doing here, Mandy? We _really_ ought to get a guard dog, you guys, to help us keep the _trash_ away," quipped Clover, after being startled temporarily by their sudden presence (despite the fact that the front door was never in the habit of being routinely locked).

"I'm sorry, you guys! I was pulling into your driveway when Mandy saw me from her window next door -– said that she only sees me come over here usually when there's a new mission to take care of if we're not _already_ WOOHP'ed beforehand, so she _insisted_ on coming along," blushed Britney, smiling sheepishly while at the same time effortlessly holding Mandy astray by the back of her purple tank top and preventing her from reaching Clover for her snide remark.

Instantly forgetting about their tiff with one another, both Alex and Sam smiled softly at the half Japanese young woman before her (while Clover blew several raspberries at the very agitated Mandy).

It was true, now that it was brought up and the other girls actually thought about it, that Britney rarely _did_ come over to their house for anything besides spy work.

In fact, if it didn't have to do with missions, shopping, or the occasional study sessions after school, the trio very rarely got to hang out with the evidently enigmatic Britney Day.

She never struck the girls (not even Mandy, when she actually bothered to reflect upon her fellow agents for more than a minute) as being secretive, especially since she always had come off as a very open and exuberant individual from the very first day she had joined the WOOHP team.

Not only was Britney each of their friends, but she was also practically their friendly rivals; what with frequently besting Alex in sports, indirectly threatening Clover's top popularity ranking, or continuously challenging Sam's vast intelligence by never being that far behind in smarts if not slightly ahead at times. With Mandy, even, did Britney manage to somehow find a bit of common ground between the two of them when it came to never having a shortage of potential boyfriends at their beck and call.

Still, despite all of her outside success, Britney's quartet of fellow spies virtually had no clue what truly made her tick on the _inside_ -– what gave her that _drive _to be at the top of her game upon every mission. Was she _really_ as happy as she perpetuated day by day? And how was her home life? Did she ever get scared while on any of the missions, solo or otherwise? And, more importantly, why was it that lately, her normally bright and welcoming indigo colored eyes seemed to resonate with a hint of sadness?

At last snapping out of their apparently conjoined thoughts, Sam and Alex both moved over to their Asian friend's side and simultaneously wrapped an arm around her, much like they had for Clover not moments before.

Seeing that Mandy had considerably calmed down, Britney at last relinquished her hold upon the back of her clothes and smiled warmly at each girl before her.

". . . I hope I didn't interrupt anything important, by coming over unannounced like this, you guys," she said, smoothing down the front of her baby blue t-shirt before comfortably clasping her hands together.

Shaking her head, a few stray blonde hairs from her bangs covering one of her blue eyes, Clover winked with the other before grinning at her.

"Not unless you'd call rehashing _horrible_ childhood memories and almost losing a few choice limbs over it 'important,' I'd think it's safe to say that your presence is _definitely_ welcomed right now, Brit! _Although_, then again, it _always_ is! Now, _Mandy_, on the other hand --"

"-- Uh, _right_! Like Clover said, you're _always _welcome here, Britney -– _both_ of you, actually, seeing as we _are_ all on the same team," Sam tactfully interrupted before yet another onslaught of petty taunts erupted between the blonde and ebony haired women.

_Like night and day, those two_, she thought in slight amusement.

_Even their **hair** shades and styles are in deep contrast to the other; I wonder if they'll **ever** get along. **Heck**! I wonder if Alex and **I **will ever get along with Mandy!_

_Come to think of it, though, I **did** just extend the invitation to opening up our house to her at any time as well, surprisingly . . . Might as **well**, considering she **does** live right next door, and **is** a fellow spy . . . We'd better resolve our differences soon for the good of the team . . ._

"_Exactly_ -– I _think_ . . . A-_anyway_! We were just enjoying our day and good weather, is all, before you guys arrived. There isn't a new mission we weren't yet aware of, though, right? _Please_ say no!" said Alex, letting go of Britney as she gave her a purposely exaggerated pleading look -– one that Mandy was beginning to mimic as well, although in a more serious capacity.

Britney giggled softly as she took in the dual sight, and lightly shook her currently pony tailed head.

"No worries, you two. I'll admit that Mandy _was_ right to assume that there might have been a new mission on our hands, as I usually _do_ come over just to announce such things more often than not . . ." she momentarily trailed off, the barely visible, however still ever present melancholy seeping through her eyes a bit more in that instant.

Almost within the same breath, however, did it diminish back into the background, as one of her patented jubilant simpers beamed across her otherwise flawless visage.

". . . But I just thought that I'd pop in to see how you guys were, and if you'd maybe wanna grab a quick manny/peddy before catching a movie," she finished, equally distributing her genuine smile upon each girl before her.

Before the traditional trio could react, Mandy was the first to speak, letting out a relieved, yet forcefully agitated scoff.

"Is _that_ all? And here I was worried that my _perfect_ day would be _ruined_ by having to go on yet _another _one of Jerald's _lame_ missions . . . Oh, _wait_! It already_ is_ ruined, thanks to coming over here and talking to you _rejects_! _Later_! _AHAHAHA_!"

And with that, the arrogant, spoiled socialite promptly turned on her heel and cantered out of the villa, leaving annoyed and resentful (although not at all surprised) girls in her wake.

Beginning to gather their things to bring back inside, Clover rolled her light blue eyes heavenward as she began to roll up her favorite beach towel.

"Y'know, I'm still going to continue to petition that Jere reassign that _troll_ to _another_ team A.S.A.P., before there's nothing left of her _to _reassign -– thanks to the long awaited _butt_ kicking she has coming to her, courtesy of _me_!"

As both Britney and Sam began to giggle at their friend's expectant heated remark, Alex waved her hand towards the three before leading the way back inside.

"Yeah, well, let's just hurry up and get outta here, before Mandy's negative presence _and_ attitude _jinxes_ our mission-free day!"

The quartet happily left the veranda and, after a quick change of attire, all headed out to partake in a carefree and stress-less day, blissfully unaware of the danger that would soon be awaiting them . . .

**YYYYYYYYYY**

Aino Minako sat slightly lopsided while on the floor of Rei's bedroom, impatiently drumming her ruby red fingernails against the low table before her. She and the other senshi had collected into the raven haired beauty's spacious (although humbly decorated) sleeping quarters for the past hour and a half that late afternoon, discussing their latest senshi-related news -- and in Minako's opinion, getting no where fast. That is, where the issue of not only figuring out who their new apparent enemy might be was concerned, but also whether or not to fully trust and join sides with who could be considered their American counterparts, the quintet spies of WOOHP they had all met about a month ago.

Minako restlessly blew a stray strand of her long golden hair from out of her face as she continued to listen to her friends drone on about what active solution they should take next.

"All I am saying is, how do we not know for _sure_ that these . . . WOOHP people _aren't_ our new threat, if not secretly aiding whomever is really behind the sudden increase in youma attacks that we've had lately?" Ami posed from across from her, lightly chewing upon her pencil tip in extended thought.

_Right, because our having told them our life's history -– past, present, **and** future -– wasn't the biggest mistake **ever**, if they really **are** our enemy_, mused Minako to herself with inward sarcasm, feeling herself slightly roll her eyes for added effect.

"But the recent youma attacks haven't been the same as the one from that night we met them, or even the same looking youma, _period_, Ami-chan," said Usagi with a partially full orifice, before swallowing the last of her bag of potato chips.

"And _besides_, those girls didn't really seem bad to _me_, and neither did their boss, Jimmy. Not to _mention_ that, even if they _are_ evil, we could always use the information that they told us about themselves against them just as easily as they could in the reversal."

_Ah, **finally** someone is making sense around here . . . Sort of ironic that it is **Usagi**, of all people . . ._ Minako thought once more, idly flexing her fingers in front of her to help further pass the time.

Rei (who had been at the forefront on the side of negative arguments the entire time) quickly snatched the empty bag of chips away from Usagi's still hungry grasp before she could begin to lick the stray crumbs from out of it, and carefully tossed it into the trash receptacle from behind them.

"I thought I told you to stop bringing food into my bedroom whenever you come over, Usagi? That's just extra chores around here for me to do, whenever I have to clean up the messes you make in here!

But, _anyway_, I _definitely_ agree with you, though, that if they _do_ try anything funny, we'll be ready to counterattack. _Plus_, I've been doing some ceremonial readings from off of the Sacred Fire, and haven't come up with anything negative about them just yet, so that's good . . . But, I _also_ haven't been able to find out anything about who the new threat is, either . . ."

Knowing who would contribute next to the debate before anyone else did apparently, Minako's blue eyes were the first to lazily traveled over to the tall brunette to her left, who sat with a small frown gathered upon her face.

_And here comes the mixed bag of emotion, ladies and gentleman: unwilling to trust completely, yet at the same time ready to offer the olive branch if the situation calls for it_, she silently predicted, as she had been able -- after all these years -- to forecast her friend's emotions before they were even verbalized.

"No worries, Rei-chan. I'm _sure_ that you'll find out something soon –- you always _do_, after all. In the _meantime_, though, I think we should just continue to handle things on our own for now, and see how things shape up," said Makoto, her bright emerald eyes shimmering with determined resolution.

"_Hmph_ . . ." Minako suddenly heard herself emitting through pouty, pink glossed lips before she could stop herself, successfully turning the room's attention immediately upon her.

"Are you all right, Mina-chan?" Ami asked with natural concern, while Usagi lightly patted her back as though thinking she was simply gassy.

"Hey, _yeah_ –- we haven't heard any sort of verbal contribution from _you_ to this discussion, Mina, and you're usually _always_ one for gossip," added Rei suspiciously, knowing her best friend like the back of her hand.

"So, let's hear it. And _don't_ say that it isn't anything, because I can see it on your face that you're just _dying_ to get something off your chest!"

_**Damn** her, and her incessant intuitive abilities_, thought Minako bitterly, before clearing her throat and outwardly responding.

". . . Well, if you _must_ know, Rei-chan, I think that while it may have been the right choice at the time to turn down WOOHP's offer to join up with them when we went to their headquarters in the states that night, I think that it'd be pretty stupid to do so a _second_ time!

I mean, if they wanted to attack us, they would have from the _get_-go! And if _not_, then like, while we were _sleeping_ or _something_ a few days _after_! It just seems really backwards that we continue to go it alone, when we _finally_ have some back up –- from another _country_, even, which makes it all the more beneficial with the whole global aspect to it! Oh, and it's _Jerry_, not _Jimmy_, Usagi, " she began, at last revealing how she truly felt upon the ongoing matter, while also correcting Usagi on her earlier mispronunciation of the elderly British man's name who headed the WOOHP agency (which was quite new in her experience to do, given the countless times she herself had botched up different phrases or foreign languages).

Minako watched as the start of her outburst gathered mixed facial reactions: ranging from Usagi's fish look, with her widened eyes and open mouth, to Ami's polite clearing of her throat while coupled with a furrowed brow.

_Rei_, meanwhile, looked positively out of her element for a moment, appearing truly surprised that it had been _Minako_, of all of them, to come at her with such ferocity. And for _once_, she did not look at all in control as she always projected on a day to day basis.

The majority of the Goddess of Love felt guilty for having been so brash with her friends and fellow senshi, who only wanted to do what was best for not only themselves, but for the entire planet.

And even though she obviously had some clashing views with them on how to go about it, Minako no longer regretted having begun to say anything in the first place. She knew that, no matter how they all felt right then, a quick apology and explanation of it just having been a bad day for her would fix everything -– especially since she was never usually one to behave so callously, inward _or_ outwardly.

_And, **besides**, it's definitely most likely because of how busy we've been with senshi business lately around here that's just got me so grouchy today, anyway_, Minako quietly reasoned to herself, while the others began to awkwardly shift in their places around her.

_Between that and trying to deal with homework to finish over Winter break -- in addition to trying to squeeze in a solid night's sleep -- I'm entitled to a little vent session every now and then . . ._

While it appeared that everyone else were more or less thinking the same thing, _Rei_, on the other hand, calmly placed her hands upon her lap and gave the blonde a neutral expression before responding, while her amethyst colored jems reflected a small, but growing fire within them.

". . . And, I suppose that that Carey-san girl told you all of this -- to trust them, seeing as you two seemed to have really hit it off enough to exchange phone numbers?" she interrogated collectively, although the tone in her voice was starting to become a bit icy.

Now it was _Minako's_ turn to be honestly surprised, as Rei never struck her as the jealous type. She might have found this newly discovered trait within her best friend to be flattering, had not her _own_ rage begun to flare up right then.

"_Hardly_! I _trust _Clover-san -– _all_ of them –- because of the genuine character they each projected! If you _bothered_ to give them a chance and talk to Clover as I do, you would _know_ that!" Minako countered a bit too vehemently for her taste, although the meaning was still ever present.

"Um, minna, maybe we should just call it a day, ne? Look, the sun has already set, and we _have_ been in here a very long while, racking our brains about this whole situation," chimed in Usagi carefully, hesitating before gently reaching out to touch the fuming women in both a physical as well as emotional effort to soothe them.

However, the Moon Princess's words fell upon deaf ears, as Rei immediately stood from her spot and loomed over Minako, glaring down at her with resentful eyes.

"You wouldn't even be _able_ to talk to 'Clover-san' had it not been for that little pill Lewis-san had you swallow, that would allow the both of you to understand the other from now on!

I mean, _talk_ about taking the being _blonde_ thing to a whole _new _level! You spent all those years in London, England, before you met us, and therefore had to speak _English_ on a daily basis, and _look_ at how easily you'd forgotten it!"

"_Hey_! I resent that . . ." softly murmured Usagi, absentmindedly beginning to stroke her silky sun-golden tresses, while slightly cowering behind Makoto, as it became painfully obvious that this was one argument that could not be derailed by any form of gentle coaxing.

Minako mimicked the raven haired miku-san's previous actions and instantly rose from her own place, making a tight fist in a fleeting, desperate attempt to control her anger.

"You're just _jealous_ that I've made a new friend and have a lot in common with her, that's all! _Oh_! And, at least _I_ don't have to consult with some stupid burning _flame_ every time a new person pops into my life, to be able to know for _sure_ if they're trustworthy or not!

Are you _sure_ that you truly _are_ clairvoyant? Because it seems to me that maybe _you're_ the one in need of the proper dye job if you always need an _instruction_ manual on how to read people after all this time! I wish you would just_ lighten_ up, already, Rei!" spat Minako, knowing that she had, in that instant, won the verbal thrashing, yet another occurrence uncommon to her whenever it came to debating against the fiery young woman before her.

However, the victory was also shortlived, as she knew that, no matter _how_ upset Rei sometimes made her, Minako had never taken things that far or so personal. They had always managed to find common ground between themselves that would help in preventing any of their spats from escalating to cataclysmic proportions, as it had this time.

And even worse, now that she was finally calming down at that moment, after letting all of her frustrations out and began to replay everything within her formerly brooding mind, Minako _now_ regretted having said virtually every word to the one who, despite their contrasting traits (both physically and personality-wise), had always been regarded to her as a sister .

No longer able to look at her out of sheer embarrassment, Minako gazed down at her still clenched hand as she attempted to apologize to her best friend.

". . . Rei-chan, I-I'm_ really_ sorry . . . I didn't mean --"

"-- _Iie_, Minako; you _did_. Otherwise, you would have _never_ have said it if it wasn't always something you honestly felt against me," said Rei in an eerily quiet tone, unlike her usually strong, and projective voice. Even though she couldn't see her face, just by her voice could Minako hear and be aware of the surprised hurt and anger riddled within it.

"No, it's _true_, Rei-chan. You know Mina-chan as well as the rest of us, and know that she'd _never_ mean what she said. Ne, minna?" Makoto desperately offered, she and the rest of the sailorsenshi standing from their seats and trying to console both sides.

"H-hai, Mako-chan! That's exactly right, and . . . Uh . . ." Ami regrettably trailed off, for once at a loss for explanatory words.

Minako could hear footsteps moving towards the door to Rei's bedroom as she kept her shameful eyes downcast, every anguished emotion imaginable now currently swimming within her veins.

". . . _No_, minna. She _did_ mean it, like I said. She really _does_ wish that I would be less uptight and 'lighten up,' as she put it," said Rei with the same small voice that now suddenly sounded not only smaller, but a bit tired as well.

Daring a peek, Minako quickly glanced up to see that Rei was no longer across from her, but standing at the door, pulling it slowly open.

". . . Who _knows_, Mina? Maybe you'll get your wish, ne? Now, if you guys will pardon me, I'm suddenly not in the spirits to entertain any longer, so if you'll please . . ."

Not needing a second invitation to vacate the premises, the four women immediately began to gather their belongings and head out of the door, with Ami and Makoto at the helm.

Pausing just within the doorway, having taken Minako's arm in comfort and support as they were both leaving, Usagi turned to look at her onyx haired friend with glistening, heartbroken eyes as she spoke.

". . . Onegai . . . Feel better, Rei-chan, ne? We should not be fighting like this _ever_, but _especially_ now, with a new enemy on our hands," she said, turning her head to redirect the comment onto Minako, who averted her gaze by looking down the dark hallway.

"I know how much the two of you care for one another, and so am confident that by tomorrow, everything will be back to normal. For _now_, let's just all try to get some sleep, all right? Good night, Rei-chan . . ."

Even though she wanted to add her own two cents to Usagi's mini-pep talk, Minako suddenly found that she had lost her voice. Although, even if she hadn't, Rei had already sealed herself back inside of her room to either privately sulk, cry, or promptly block the entire confrontation out of her mind through meditation.

_. . . I didn't mean any of those hurtful things I said to her –- I know in my heart that I didn't_, thought Minako as she and Usagi exited the Hikawa Jinja and began their descent down the numerous stone steps that led from the temple and back out into the city.

_Rei's my absolute best friend. Despite our differences, we understand one another. We both know what it's like to have an unfortunately lousy relationship with our parents –- she with her father, and me with my mother . . . _

_So, then . . . Why is it that a small part of me can't help but believe that what she said was true? That maybe I really **do** mean my wish that she would just loosen up and not take everything so seriously?_

**YYYYYYYYYY**

". . . I _do_ so _love_ it whenever my enemies believe that they have gained the upper hand . . . And then, when they _least_ expect it, I _always_ swoop in and _crush_ them like the vile little ants they truly are . . ."

Tim Scam merely partially listened to his Mistress go on about her supposed superior strength over her foes -– namely, the magically inherit Sailorsenshi from Japan he was not familiar with but she seemed to be, and the incessantly annoying (not to mention air headed) WOOHP agents that he regrettably _was_.

Even though he had only been under her service for a mere several weeks to a month at best (and despite the fact that he knew that she could very well turn his worst fear against him as she had promised him when the two had first met, and seen her do so to the few random victims they had managed to target lately), Tim was beginning to wonder just how powerful the mysterious temptress truly was, if she needed to enlist his aid in the first place.

After all, he had only seen her display a few slights of hand so far -– mere parlor tricks, really -- and yet always managed to boast about her immense superiority over all (something that was quite honestly beginning to get under his skin, given that that was usually a favorite pass time that he himself would frequently partake in against all others).

And then, especially now, with a month's time having passed and still nothing dramatic had been accomplished, was everything becoming quite a tedious nuisance, to say the least –- one that Tim planned to voice to his Mistress . . . That is, had she not beat him to the punch at that moment.

"Aww, is my faithful steward beginning to sway on his loyalty to his princess? Remember that I _am_ the one who liberated you from a thankless life without achievement . . . I would hate to think of what would happen if you one day decided to turn your back on me, thus joining the rest of your pitiful human race . . ." the suddenly threatening young woman beside Tim mockingly cooed into his ear, before rolling on top of him within her lavish, onyx colored, queen sized bed.

She felt his body tense up ever so slightly as she did so, gently straddling him while absentmindedly raking her long black fingernails against his moderately toned chest.

They both knew that Tim was now regretting having pondered ill-mannered thoughts against her, although he continued to try his best to hide his involuntary and uncharacteristic nervousness that was beginning to build up inside of him.

Hesitating for a brief moment, inwardly scolding himself for being rattled to begin with, Tim slowly reached out and began to strategically caress the small of his Mistress's bare back before responding.

". . . O-of _course_ not, your highness -– parish the thought! You _know_ that I now only live to serve you and your cause. It is just that . . . maybe it's being a bit premature in declaring those girls as 'vile, little ants,' as you so called them . . ."

Tim watched in surprise as the woman on top of him stopped touching him and merely raised a calm, curious dark eyebrow up at him, the complete opposite of the reaction he had been expecting for his moderate insolence.

Rolling off of him and out of the bed, Tim watched the sorceress lift her long since forgotten night robe from off of the floor and pulled it on before walking towards the dark, extravagant window in her equally dark, extravagant bedchamber.

". . . My, my, _my_! Aren't _you _one for words this morning? Nevertheless, I _am_ intrigued: just exactly what do you _mean_ by it being '_premature_' of me to berate them as I do?" she said in her usual low, almost toneless voice.

Tim sat up in the bed, briefly reflecting on how the hearing her voice continue to be void of any sort of caring emotion used to give him the chills when he was first graced with her presence, thinking to himself of how anyone could carry themselves that way.

_Then again, **I'm** one to talk; I have the same ruthless and cruel nature as she apparently holds within herself -– probably why we're so attracted to one another_, he mused to himself, running a cool hand through his currently unruly, short brown hair that was usually well groomed (although, given the previous night's "activities," he was not at all that surprised by its new nature).

Sensing her patience was beginning to wear thin, Tim quickly sprung out of the bed, not bothering to seize any article of his own clothing before approaching the Dark Maiden from behind.

"I mean no disrespect, of course, your highness, when I said that. I meant only that perhaps we're going about our plans the wrong way," he began, tearing his cold brown eyes away from the back of the evil temptress's long and glossy ebony colored head to gaze lazily outside of the window.

For a moment he stupidly wondered how she was so certain that it was morning, given that it had been perpetually dark since the first day he had arrived. However, he quickly dismissed the thought and merely concluded that he imagined had he resided here for as long as she reportedly had, he would eventually learn the difference between day and night (if there was such a thing, given the environmental circumstances), himself.

_I don't think she really seems to mind though, seeing that darkness seems to be her thing_, Tim idly noted, looking about the bedchamber and at last bothering to notice that were was not an ounce of color having been introduced into the room's décor.

Absentmindedly shaking his head as though to jostle the random, senseless thoughts away, Tim returned his attention firmly upon the situation at hand and continued.

"Let's think for a moment, shall we? Before they all met, what was the common factor between both sides of annoyances? They were always together -– a team. A firm stronghold. And now that they've indirectly united forces against our plans, it seems, I'm quite certain that that notion will only grow stronger with time.

_However_, if we backtrack for a moment, and redirect our efforts in not only continuing to try to bring our plans to fruition, but also to utilize this strength of theirs against them, I am almost _positive _that we –- er, _you_, that is, will be able to take over the world in no time at all," he finished, allowing himself to smirk in satisfaction at the obvious ingenius of his new proposal.

Although her face currently reflected excessive boredom when he moved to her side to gaze upon her reaction, Tim knew that deep down he had captured her full attention by that point.

He watched her tap a thoughtful fingertip upon the broad windowpane in front of her before responding.

". . . I see . . . Interesting proposition, indeed. _Actually_, not bad at _all_, my dear Timothy . . . What is that age old proverb that you humans love to say before going into difficult situations? Ah, yes: 'United, we stand; divided, we _fall_ . . .'"

**-- End of episode four**

**(A.N. Yep. It's a short episode. A kind of weird one too, with Mina butting heads with Rei like that. Kind of. Not really. Although, then again, now that I think on it, I don't honestly know where that whole verbal cat fight came from when I rewrote this episode. LoL When I first started writing it WAAAAAAAAY back in September, that scene was NOTHING like how it came out now. But since I also decided to divide episode four and make the second half episode five –- hence, why this one's so "short" -- I figured it was a nice, appropriate change for what I have planned next. What is it, you ask? You're just gonna have to wait and see. Which honestly won't be anywhere NEAR as long as it was for this one to come out, since I've already written episode five and just need to maybe move things around, etc. So, yeah! Review, please!)**


End file.
